I love you too I think
by Gamegirl1
Summary: What happens when Yui finally realizes her true feelings for Chinatsu? Yuri happens!  Chinatsu X Yui. Kyouko X Ayano. Chitose X Akarin?
1. Snuggle Time!

This is my first Fan fiction so sorry if it's not the best, but I'll try hard to make it a good one!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuru Yuri or any of the characters from the series.

As usual, the 4 members of the Amusement Club were sitting in their club house during lunch break. Kyouko was sprawled out on the floor procrastinating doing her homework that was due for her next class, Akarin was doing a writing assignment at their table, Yui was attempting to read a manga, but was clearly distracted by the pink haired girl cuddling up to her side.

"Ever heard of personal space?" asked Yui to Chinatsu jokingly.

"Of course I have Yui-san!" replied a smiling Chinatsu, snuggling up to her even more in response.

Yui just gave a faint smile and kept reading.

"I'm so bored!" shouted Kyouko "You guys wanna go for a walk or something?"

"No." said Yui "You have to do your homework that you should have taken care of last night."

"Yeah, and besides" Chinatsu said laying her head on Yui's lap "Everyone's happy right here."

"Aw, you guys are no fun." said a pouting Kyouko.

Just then the door to the Amusement Club opened. An angry Ayano was standing there, clearly annoyed. Chitose was standing behind her with her normal, happy expression.

"How?" she asked to Kyouko. "How do you do it?"

"Huh?" said a confused Kyouko. "How do I do what?"

"This!" shouted an enraged Ayano.

She held out the test that they had taken last Friday and held it in Kyouko's face. A red 100% was scrawled out at the top of the paper.

"You don't even try! And I try so hard! It's just not fair!" she said falling to the ground in front of Kyouko.

"I could help you?" suggested Kyouko.

"I don't need your help!" shouted Ayano in response.

"Okay fine." Kyouko said slightly annoyed because her offer was declined. "But here." She said handing Ayano a piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the slip of paper that was just given to her.

"My address." replied Kyouko "If you ever do need my help, I'll most likely be there." She thought for a moment "Or at Yui's apartment." She added just to anger Chinatsu.

Yui noticed Chinatsu seemed a little upset at Kyouko's comment so she wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "She's not really there that much." She said to reassure Chinatsu.

Chinatsu smiled and laid her head on Yui's shoulder. Yui, without thinking, laid her head atop of Chinatsu's.

"Well I won't need your help!" shouted Ayano at Kyouko, as she got up to leave.

"Okay see you later!" called Kyouko after Ayano happily.

Chitose thanked Akarin for the tissue and walked to the door. "Sorry for the intrusion." She said with a bow before finally leaving.

"What are you two doing!" yelled Kyouko at Yui and Chinatsu, who still seemed to be snuggling in the corner of the room.

"We're cuddle-" Chinatsu was cut off by Yui's high pitched "Nothing!"

"We're doing nothing." Yui said lifting her head from Chinatsu's and dropping her arm from her shoulder.

"That sure didn't look like nothing." said Akarin.

Everyone looked over at her and said together "You were here?"

"Yes!" said an angry Akarin. "I was here the whole time!"

"Oh" said the other 3 girls.

"…..you guys really didn't know I was here?" asked Akarin.

"Of course we did!" said Yui.

"Yeah, we were just joking." lied Kyouko.

"Oh, okay good!" said Akarin.

"We're gunna be late!" shouted Chinatsu looking at the clock.

All the girls looked up at the clock. They had 3 minutes to get to class.

"Ut-oh." said Akarin.

"We better get going." said Yui standing up. She reached a hand down to Chinatsu to help her up. She gladly took hold and rose to her feet. Chinatsu didn't let go of Yui's hand she just help tight and moved her hand so she could lace their finger together.

The 2 other girls gathered their papers and quickly hurried to class.

"That's…..embarrassing…" said Yui, her face turning slightly red.

"But…no one else is here." protested Chinatsu, still not letting go of Yui's hand.

"Um….good point." Said Yui clearly embarrassed. "We umm…. We." She stuttered "We… have to get to class" she finally managed to spit out. "We have 2 minutes to get there." She said attempting to change the subject.

"Right." said a sad, disappointed Chinatsu, releasing Yui's hand. "Let's go."

The two girls silently made their way to their separate classes, both of them making it just in time, neither missing class.

After school that day the club didn't meet up because they all had an important project to do for the next day.

That night, Yui sat alone in her apartment, listening to the other families that lived around her, moving about their rooms.

"I wish Chinatsu was here" she thought to herself. "Chinatsu!" she shouted out loud! "Why her….?" She thought "Why Chinatsu? Why not Kyouko, or even Akarin for that matter?"

Yui laid down on her couch and held her head between her hands. She felt a tear run down her cheek but didn't know why. About an hour later, after thinking of only her feelings for Chinatsu, she sat up a small smile on her face. She sighed deeply and went to her bed room. She got ready for bed and curled up on her futon.

She laid there wishing that that pillow next to her was a certain cute, pink haired, girl.

Okay so there you have it. There's the first chapter. What'd you think? Some constructive criticism would be nice. ^-^ Thanks for Reading!

The Next Chapter will be coming soon, promise!


	2. Good Morning!

Okay guys so here's chapter 2, I hope you like it! It's getting better, I promise!

Yui awoke the next morning feeling good, she had felt homesick every other day, but today was different. She felt happy, like she could do anything.

She bit her bottom lip and got ready in a hurry. She had _somewhere _to go before school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chinatsu woke up that morning, thinking of Yui, as she had every day since she had meet her. She laid awake in her bed, thinking of those words, playing them over and over again in her mind.

"I'll protect you."

Every time Chinatsu thought of those words she fell in love with Yui even more.

Chinatsu rolled over and gave her pillow a long hard squeeze. She sighed deeply into its cold, soft surface and whispered "I love you Yui-san."

Realizing she was going to be late for school, she hurried out of bed and into the bath room; she quickly fixed her long, pink hair and brushed her teeth. Smiling at her mirror, she spun herself around a few times to get a good look at herself. She spun around one last time but stopped mid-spin. Something standing behind her caught her eye.

"Yui-san!" she shouted in surprise and delight. "When..…how long have you been standing there?" she asked slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough to know you really like to look at yourself." said Yui happily.

Chinatsu just laughed. Yui smiled, thinking her laugh had to be the cutest she had ever heard.

"Your mom let me in and told me to come get you; I thought we could walk to school together today." Yui said cheerfully.

"Sounds good!" Chinatsu said.

Chinatsu knew that her house was out of the way of Yui's usual way to school, but didn't say anything, for fear of embarrassing her yet again.

"I'll be done in a sec" Chinatsu said giving her hair another quick fluff before walking past Yui and back into her room to get dressed.

"I'll just wait for you out in the hall" said Yui reaching for the door knob.

"Wait" said Chinatsu in a small, almost inaudible voice, taking hold of Yui's hand. "I want you to stay with me."

Yui felt her face turn a slight red. "Okay" she said, thinking, almost fantasying about what might happen next.

"Come here" Chinatsu said in her sweet voice as she led Yui over to the end of her bed. "Sit" she commanded.

Yui took a seat and felt her cheeks turn even redder.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" Yui asked the pink haired girl who was looking through her closet for a fresh uniform.

"Why would I be?" she asked spinning around with her clothes in her hand. "I love you Yui-san!" she said with a smile that beamed like the morning sun in summer.

Yui could tell her face was as bright a red as it has ever been. "thanks." She said sheepishly.

"And besides" Chinatsu continued "I honestly don't think _you_ judge people by looks."

"Well that's true." Yui agreed. Yui looked over at Chinatsu's alarm clock, they had 20 minutes until first bell and Yui intended on using every second wisely.

"Oi Chinatsu?" Yui said to get the girl's attention.

"Yes?" he said spinning around again to look at Yui.

"Hurry up. I want to go to the club room before class starts." she said in a sheepish tone.

"Or..." Chinatsu said playfully. "We could just stay here all day!" she suggested.

Then as if on cue, the two girls could hear Chinatsu's mother leave the house and drive off in her car.

"You _want_ to skip school?" asked Yui.

Chinatsu laid her uniform on her pillow and sat directly behind Yui on her bed. "Well we could…" Chinatsu suggested.

"We could..." said Yui "But-"She was cut off by the feeling of Chinatsu's arms wrap around her, one arm about her waist, the other around her shoulder. Yui could feel Chinatsu's warm breath hit her already burning hot cheeks.

"Yui-san?" whispered Chinatsu in Yui's ear.

"Y-yeah…?" answered Yui, beginning to relax.

"I-I love you…" stuttered Chinatsu.

There was a long silence that seemed to last forever.

Then, feeling defeated, Chinatsu released Yui's body and sat still, hanging her head. "Sorry" she said her voice sounding like she was trying not to cry.

Yui turned around and looked at her young friend, she reached out one hand and lifted Chinatsu's chin and looked her in the eyes.

She stared into her big blue eyes, and took her other hand and placed it on Chinatsu's waist. There was another long silence between the two girls. Yui leaned in slightly, but it was just enough to tell Chinatsu what to do. Their faces moved together, their eyes slowly closing, their lips just inches apart.

"Yui, you don't-"Chinatsu was cut off by Yui's soft lips pressing on her's.

Chinatsu could swear that she heard wedding bells the second their lips met; she was so happy she felt like she could fly.

Yui just sat there scared of what might happen when their lips finally broke apart, but then Chinatsu put her hand on the back of her neck. Chinatsu pulled her closer and it almost felt like she would never let go, but Yui thought that it would be perfectly fine if she didn't.

Yui felt her body start tingling, she was clearly satisfied with what she was doing.

When the two girls did finally break apart, Chinatsu flew in to Yui's arms, and Yui took her in without hesitation.

"I love you too" she whispered in Chinatsu's ear, a smile smiling forming on her face. "_I think…." _She thought to herself, biting her bottom lip.

Still holding onto Yui, but loosening her grip enough to be able to look her in the face, she asked in a cute but serious voice: "Will you be my- my girlfriend?"

Yui sat there still holding onto Chinatsu unsure of what to say. "_I have to do this gently." _She thought to herself "_I can't hurt her, especially after that." _

Chinatsu blinked once and batted her large deep blue eyes, then, after a few moments of silence, she bit her lip. "Your straight, aren't you?" she asked understandingly.

"Straight, bi, gay… I don't think it really matters, all that truly matters is love." Yui said placing a hand on Chinatsu's shoulder.

Chinatsu looked confused because of Yui's answer. So trying to explain further, Yui continued.

"Look" she begun "I love you, but I'm…in a very confusing stage in life and I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship, especially one like… like this. I mean, I might be… but I'm still unsure."

Chinatsu still looked confused.

"How about this? You let me take you out this weekend and we'll see how it goes. Sound good?"

"You mean like a date!" asked Chinatsu excitedly.

"Uhh" said Yui sweat dropping and smiling while scratching the back of her head "I guess we can call it that, if you want. But don't you think calling it that is kind of…well, embarrassing?"

"It's not embarrassing!" said Chinatsu, her smiling beaming "I'm going on a date with Yui-san!"


	3. Let's get dressed!

3rd installment time! This will pick off right where we left off. J

Let's get our Yuri on!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah..." Yui said smiling gently. She looked at the bedside clock and then at Chinatsu.

The pink haired girl noticed this gesture and turned and looked at the clock.

"10 minutes till first bell" she said with a slight frown.

Yui gave a silent sigh of relief and said "Yeah, we don't want to be late, let's get going" taking another look at Chinatsu "You need to get dressed still."

Chinatsu looked down at her apparel and said "Right!" She hopped up and grabbed her uniform.

She slipped off her night gown and was standing in the center of her room, her back facing Yui, trying to get her uniform off its clothes hanger. She was wearing nothing but her silky, white, clean panties and matching bra. Yui sat there, feeling as uncomfterble as ever. She could tell her face was as red as it would ever be and felt so embarrassed. She tried to take her eyes off her friend, but just couldn't seem to do it. Just then Chinatsu turned around and fell to her knees. "Help me!" she begged laying her uniform, still on the hook, on Yui's lap.

"S-sure" Yui stammered. There wasn't much to look at now, she was sitting down, and she was clearly flat chested. Yui, with ease, took the fresh uniform off the hook and handed it to Chinatsu. "There you go." She said with a polite smile.

"Thank you so much!" said a clearly happy Chinatsu. She then stood up and leaned over to Yui and kissed her on the forehead, giving Yui a clear look down her bra.

Yui made a fist, clenched Chinatsu's blanket and bit her tongue. "_What is she doing!" _ Yui thought to herself. Yui, by now, was turned on, however she didn't enjoy the feeling.

Chinatsu slipped her uniform on and grabbed her cape like over coat that goes with the school's uniform. "Help" she said in a cute, child like voice to Yui, who was looking at her feet trying not to watch. Yui looked up and then stood up and helped Chinatsu with the button. "Thanks" Chinatsu said leaning in and giving Yui a hug. Yui, without hesitation, took her in once more and caressed her gently. The feeling of their bodies touching did not helping with Yui's current situation, but she didn't really care at the moment. All she wanted was to be with this girl, but, looking at the clock, they had to get going.

"Six minutes." Yui reminded Chinatsu.

"I guess we have to go now, huh?" said Chinatsu disappointedly.

"Yeah, but hey" Yui said lifting Chinatsu's chin. "If we get headed out now, I'll be able to walk you to class."

"You would do that?" Chinatsu asked her arms still wrapped around the back of Yui's neck.

"Of course!" said Yui happily.

"Then let's go!" said Chinatsu, her hand sliding down to grasp Yui's. She laced their fingers together and led Yui down her stairs and out the front door. They stepped on the side walk and Yui pulled her hand away gently.

"What's wrong?" Chinatsu asked.

"Nothing…we're, just… outside" said Yui, blushing.

"So?" asked Chinatsu grabbing Yui's hand once more.

Letting her keep a hold of it this time Yui said "Well, don't you think that kind of embarrassing?

"No, why would it be?" Chinatsu asked snuggling up to Yui's side.

This felt normal for the both of them, it was the way they normally walked around whenever they we together. Yui pretended nothing was happening, while Chinatsu hung onto her arm.

"I…I don't know" said Yui scratching the back of her head with her free hand. "I guess it feels… nice."

Chinatsu just looked up at her in silence, and continued their walk to school. Chinatsu doesn't live very far away from the actual school building so they got there with 2 minutes to spare. They go to the front door and once more Yui slid her hand away.

"Nope" said Chinatsu cutely "Mine" she said as she took hold of Yui's hand once more.

"Are you sure?" Yui asked before Chinatsu had a chance to open the door.

"Yes." Chinatsu said very seriously looking deep into Yui's eyes.

"Alright" Yui opened the door and the 2 girls let themselves in.

Looking around you could see many girls wearing the same uniform all the way down the hall with and occasional teacher walking about. Girls were standing in their small click circles gossiping and talking about grades, boys from different schools, and the up coming tests. Chinatsu and Yui bravely walked in, hand-in-hand. Yui's was blushing wildly while being pulled through the mob of people that strung down every hallway by Chinatsu. They finally made their way to the main stair case and walked up to the second floor, where Chinatsu's class room was.

They made their way to the door then Yui released Chinatsu's hand for the third time, but this time she stepped in front of her pink haired friend and looked at her.

"Get to class." Yui told her gesturing to the door.

Locking her arms once again around the back of Yui's neck, Chinatsu said in a tender, meaningful voice "I'll miss you." She pulled herself up and gave you a warm hug.

Yui wrapped her arms around Chinatsu's waist and said into her ear "I'll miss you too Chinatsu-chan."

The girls stood there hugging for a few moments, Yui could tell some of the girls were starting to stare at them, Chinatsu could tell too, but didn't care at all. She just held on to Yui tighter.

The warning bell rang, meaning they had 2 minutes to be at their seats in their class rooms. Letting go of each other, the 2 girls said goodbye and Yui began walking down the hall back to the main stair case to go up to the next floor, where her class room was.

"Yui-san!" called Chinatsu down the hallway, which by now was beginning to clear up because people started filing into their class rooms.

Yui spun around and looked back at Chinatsu. "Ey?" she asked.

"See you at lunch!" Chinatsu winked and blew a kiss to Yui.

Yui nodded and blushed, then continued to her class room, making it just in time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys, was that good or what? J


	4. It Is Yuru Yuri After All!

4th Chapter Time! This is mostly for comic relief! Yuru Yuri can only have so much yuri at once, right?

XXXXXXXXXX

Yui sat in her class room, behind Kyouko, think of her favorite pink haired girl sitting practically just under her feet. She tried to pay attention, she really did, but every so often she found herself scribbling a heart on the corner of her paper rather than looking up at the board.

"Whatchya drawin'?" whispered a curious Kyouko.

Yui looked up from her drawing. "Huh?" she asked in a daze.

"What's that?" asked Kyouko pointing at Yui's hand. Yui was attempting to hide her doodles from sight by covering them up with her fist.

"Nothing." whispered Yui.

"I just wanna see" said Kyouko pouting. The blonde waited for their teacher to turn around, then reached back and pulled Yui's hand off the paper. Not wanting to make a scene, Yui didn't really try to fight back all that much.

Once Kyouko was satisfied, she turned back around and pulled a piece of paper out of her folder. She scribbled something down on it then casually slipped it on Yui's desk. Yui gave a sigh, and then opened up the folded note. It read:

_Who are all those hearts for? =) Who are you crushing on? Hmmmmm?_

Yui wrote back and handed the paper slyly to Kyouko. Yui had written:

_I told you to never pass me notes in class. We're here to learn, you idiot._

Yui could hear Kyouko's reaction: a loud sigh.

"Is something wrong?" asked their teacher to Kyouko whose sigh was clearly too loud.

Kyouko seemed to think for a second. "Yes!" she said standing up getting out of her seat. "There is something wrong!"

"Oh, and what's that? Asked the teacher.

Kyouko made a dumb face, stuck out her tongue and closed one of her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The class burst out laughing, Yui just giving a slight sigh of relief knowing her childhood friend wasn't going to let everyone know what she had been doing.

The teacher just said one word "Office."

Kyouko, figuring she was already in trouble, decided to play a nice little game with her teacher. "I know this one!" she said with a funny yet determined look. "Shopping Mall!" she yelled.

Her teacher, and most of her class, looked at her funny.

Kyouko, noticing the shrewd stares, decided to explain. "I thought we were playing the "Name a Building" game…" she scratched the back of her head and laughed at her own joke. It didn't take that long for the rest of the class to start cracking up along with her.

"Go to the off-"Their teacher was interrupted by the loud ring of the lunch bell.

"Well, I got food to eat! See you later!" said Kyouko happily, who skipped out of the door and left her class mates in stitches.

XXXMeanwhileXXX

Chinatsu was sitting in her desk, looking up at the clock.

"_Ring… ring… ring! Ring now please!"_ she begged silently in her head.

Akarin leaned over and put a note on Chinatsu's desk. These two had never passed notes in class before and it seemed odd to Chinatsu, but she picked up the paper and read it. It said:

_What were you and Yui doing this morning? People, including myself, wanna know what's going on between you two._

Chinatsu gave a slight blush, picked up her pen, and began scribbling on the note.

_Don't tell anyone but, Yui kissed me this morning! 3 3 3_

Chinatsu's blush got deeper as she slyly handed the note back to Akarin. Chinatsu watched as the red head opened the paper and smiled when her friend's jaw dropped. Akarin looked over at Chinatsu who just kept smiling, blushing and nodding. Akarin wrote back:

_Looks like you got your wish! Haha_

After reading that Chinatsu just couldn't help herself but to tell Akarin more. She wrote:

_Yeah! But that's not all! We have a date planned for this weekend! 3_

After reading that Akarin made a somewhat confused face.

_We are talking about the same Yui right? Purple hair, one grade above us, has her own apartment?_

Reading the note over once Chinatsu replied:

_Yeah…?_

She handed the note back and looked at her friend confused.

_Hmm, it just doesn't seem like something Yui would do… She gets embarrassed very easily. Do you know where she's taking you?_

Chinatsu read what Akari had written and wrote back:

_I know she does, you should have seen her face this morning! ;) And nope, I have no idea what she might have planned._

Akarin nodded at the note as she read it and wrote back her response:

_I don't even want to know about this morning… It's probably something simple, dinner and a movie most likely._

Chinatsu, after reading the note, looked over at her friend and nodded in agreement. Their teacher began to walk towards them, so their note passing stopped. Just then, in the class room directly above theirs the whole class could be heard laughing incredibly loudly.

Chinatsu and Akarin looked at each other. "Kyouko." They both said.

The laughing seemed to stop, but then started right back up again. Moments later the lunch bell rang.

"Wanna walk to the-"Akarin said before realizing the pink haired girl she thought she was talking to was already long gone. Chinatsu ran out of the room and met Yui on the stair case. She took her arm and the two walked out of the school together. They were being followed by a rather happy Kyouko.

"Forgotten again…" said Akarin to herself back in the class room.

Just then she heard an argument between two of her class mates begin.

"You're such a child! Grow up will you?" Yelled Himawari at Sakurako, who had fallen asleep while taking notes.

"Huh?" yawned Sakurako lifting her head from her desk.

Himawari went to back-hand her sleepy friend, but was stopped by a slightly shorter red head.

"There's no need to fight!" Akarin said cheerfully standing in front of Sakurako, protecting her.

"I wasn't really going to hurt her Akarin." Himawari said sitting down in her seat. "I'm just looking out for her. She needs to learn this stuff, or she won't pass!" "_And she won't be with me anymore if she doesn't" _she added in her head.

"Well that's good. You're a good friend Himawari!" said Akarin smiling widely.

"Akarin saves the day!" yelled a, now awake, Sakurako.

"I wasn't going to hurt you!" Himawari blurted out in defense.

"Sure you weren't!" yelled back Sakurako in protest.

"Girls?" said a familiar voice.

"Chitose!" Akarin ran over and stood next to her silver haired friend.

"Hello Akarin!" Chitose gave her her usual smile and then addressed the other two girls who still seemed to be fighting. "Ayano would like to see you two; I believe she has a job for you."

The two girls were still arguing as they left the class room to go look for the vice-president of the student council, leaving Akarin and Chitose alone.

"I'm really glad you showed up, I don't know what I would have done if those two actually started fighting each other!" Akarin said gratefully to Chitose. "What does Ayano want them to do anyways?" she asked.

"Nothing." Replied Chitose. "I just happened to hear them arguing while I was in the hall, so I just came in here to save you."

"Thanks…" said Akarin looking into Chitose's eyes, her voice trailing off. "_Wow, I never really noticed before, but Chitose has really nice eye."_

Chitose noticed Akarin staring at her. "Something wrong?" she asked leaning towards her red headed friend.

"N-no" stuttered Akarin "Nothing at all."

"Oh, okay then." Said Chitose in an almost disappointed voice. "I better get going; Ayano is going to need some help with those two." She waved goodbye to her young friend and left the class room.

Akarin sat down in her chair and thought to herself: "_Chitose is… kinda cute." _She blushed at her own thoughts. "I better get to the club room." she said to herself before heading off to meet up with her friends for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

So how was that? I decided to add a little more comedy this time; I hope it at least got you to smile! I know this is a little different from previous chapters, but I really wanted to add some more possible couples. Read *AND REVIEW* guys, please and thank you!


	5. Let's Get Back On Track!

Chapter 5… I think I might want to scrap this story guys. It's taking a long time and no one seems to be reading. But enjoy this next installment anyways!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry I'm late." said Akari as she walked through the tea house door.

Chinatsu and Yui were sitting in their normal corner, reading manga together. Yui sitting up and Chinatsu lying with her head resting on Yui's lap. Kyoko was sitting at the table telling a story, but it appeared as if no one were listening. Akarin sat down at the end of their table and began listening to Kyouko's story.

"...and the teacher was all like "Go to the office!" But the bell cut her off and I got off scotch free!" Kyouko laughed at her own story proudly.

Chinatsu sat up "You didn't really say that did you?" she asked the blonde laughing.

"You bet I did!" she said holding her hand to her chest. "Right Yui?" she said addressing the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, she really did." Yui said with a small smile. "You're such an idiot Kyouko-san!"

"…idiot…" said Kyoko in a slight daze. Everyone looked at her funny. "Hey Yui?" she said "Do you remember the last time you called me an idiot?"

"No. Why?" asked Yui questionably.

"Well the last time you did, I had asked you a question. And I never got an answer! So you wanna tell me now?" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Yui asked confused.

"That note I passed you in class today! I asked you who those hearts were for, and you never answered me. So tell me now!" said the hyper blonde.

Yui felt her face turn red. "Uhh…" she muttered.

Chinatsu looked up at Yui. "_They had to have been for me…right?"_ she thought to herself.

"Were they for me…?" asked Kyouko.

"No." Yui said without much effort.

There was a silence in the room that seemed, to Yui, to last for hours.

"….were they for me?" asked Chinatsu, looking into Yui's eyes.

"Y-Ye-yeah…"stuttered Yui scratching the back of her head.

Chinatsu leaned in and kissed Yui on the lips. Yui didn't move, but she didn't try to stop her pink haired friend neither. Yui left her eyes open for a second, but seeing her 2 childhood friends stare at them, she decided to close her eyes and get into the kiss a little more. It was just a little kiss that lasted about 8 seconds, but to Yui, it felt like forever. When the kiss was over Chinatsu leaned in and hugged Yui. Yui hugged back but didn't want to look her friends in the face so she just looked down at the floor.

A little "aww" escaped from Akari's mouth, but it was just enough to set Kyouko off.

"What was that!" the blond yelled.

Before anyone could answer her, the door to the tea room slid open to reveal a bloody Chitose, and curios Ayano.

"You're bleeding!" said Akari running over to Chitose and handing her a tissue.

"It's a surprise to me as well." Chitose said gratefully taking the tissue from the red head. "Thank you."

"So-sorry..." stuttered Ayano to Yui and Chinatsu. "We kinda saw that…" she said her voice trailing off.

"Its fine!" said Chinatsu cheerfully "We don't mind."

"_Yes we do!"_ thought Yui.

"I need to talk to you." said Ayano, addressing the blonde.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked in response.

"Uhh, not here…" Ayano said. "Can I talk to you outside for a sec?"

"Sure!" said an overly excited Kyoko. "I'll be right back guys, gunna go be with my girl for a few minutes!' she said with a wink to Ayano, who blushed in response before smacking her in the back of the head and following her out the door.

"Oh my gosh!" said Chinatsu, looking at Chitose. "Are you okay?"

The silver haired girl's glasses were lying on the ground and blood was dripping in globes down her face leaving a large red stain on the carpet. "Yes, yes I'm fine… so fine!"

"Here" said Akari giving her a whole box of tissues. "You're going to need these."

"Thank you Akari-chan." She said holding a tissue to her nose.

A few moments passed and no one said anything.

"Excuse me, Yui-San, but may I ask you a question?" the silver haired girl asked.

"Sure?" replied Yui. "What is it?"

"Are you and Chinatsu-Chan in a relationship?"

Yui froze for a moment, and blushed. "Well, not exactly…"

"We have a date this weekend!" Chinatsu piped in.

"Really now?" said Chitose happily. She had to switch her bloody tissue to a new clean one.

"Yeah!" said Chinatsu in a sing-song voice.

"By the way, Chinatsu-Chan, where do you want to go?" asked Yui.

"I don't know…" Chinatsu said blushing. "Dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good" said Yui opening back up her manga. "What time?" she asked looking at one of the pages.

"I don't know…five-ish…?" she replied.

"Okay." said Yui coolly.

Just then the door opened back up and revealed a happy Kyoko and Ayano. "Ready?" asked Ayano to Chitose, who was sitting on the floor holding tissues to her face with Akari's arm wrapped around her shoulder comfortably.

"Yeah" muttered Chitose through bloody tissues. The two girls walked out with a wave to the amusement club. "Sorry for the… intrusion…" Chitose said directing it to Yui, who gave a slight nod so Chitose knew it was fine.

Once the student council girls left, Akarin asked "What'd she want?" to Kyoko.

"She finally took me up on my offer to help her" Kyouko was smiling like an idiot. "She's going to come over this weekend and….study…" she gave her friends a playful wink and laughed.

"Well good luck with that." said Yui supportively to her best friend.

"Good luck with that!" said Kyouko, motioning to Chinatsu. "I bet she's a real handful in bed!" Kyoko laughed at her own joke, and then looking at Chinatsu's chest said "Well, maybe not!" she busted out laughing.

Chinatsu, offended, crossed her arms over herself and slouched back. She then looked up at Yui for support. Yui just sat there, unsure of what to actually say. She wanted to tell her: "_I don't mind that you're flat chested, I like you that way. You're adorable just the way you are!"_ But knowing that she would never actually be able to get herself to say that, she just wrapped her arm around her shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay." She said into her head of pink fluffy hair.

Chinatsu gave a death glare at Kyoko for embarrassing her in front of Yui, but thanked her in a way. If Kyouko hadn't said anything, she wouldn't have gotten that kiss on the head. However, she was still upset with the blonde, so she leaned over and rested on Yui.

The rest of the "meeting" was quiet. No one really said anything, except for Kyouko talking about Mirakurun and how "amazing" she is. She talked of the anime and manga and showed the group some more of her drawings. After about an hour of that Akari stood up. "We better get going" she said to her friends, who in response looked over at the clock.

"Yeah" agreed Kyoko. "I have to get ready for my study date with Ayano tomorrow!"

Yui stood up and naturally reached down for Chinatsu's she took hold as usual and Yui pulled her up to her feet. Everyone gathered their stuff and headed out the door. The friends said their goodbyes and separated, Yui and Chinatsu went right, while Kyoko and Akari went left.

As they were walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk Yui gathered some courage to tell Chinatsu something. "So hey Chinatsu?" Yui started.

"Yeah?" Chinatsu said looking up at Yui.

"I-I really like you." Yui stuttered.

"Good! Because I really LOVE you!" Chinatsu said snuggling up to Yui more.

Yui pulled her arm away from Chinatsu's grasp, and wrapped it around her shoulders, Chinatsu naturally sliding her arm around her waist. The 2 girls got to the spot where, normally, they would go their separate ways, but Yui just kept walking right down Chinatsu's street with her. "I'm going to walk you home!" said Yui cheerfully.

"You're so sweet…" Chinatsu said, her voice trailing off.

The two girls walked in silence, snuggling up to each other the whole way home. When they arrived at Chinatsus' door Yui gave the pink haired girl a smile, wave and went to walk home.

"Hey!" Chinatsu said to Yui "Where do you think you're going?" She said running back up to her.

"...home?" Yui replied.

"You forgot something"

"Oh what'd I-"Yui was cut off by Chinatsu grabbing her collar and pulling her in for a long, hard yet soft kiss. Yui caressed Chinatsu in her arms, holding her close. They broke apart, but their lips stayed close. Yui moved in and gave her another quick peck before they finally broke apart.

A soft "Awww" came from a familiar voice to Chinatsu.

Chinatsu looked up and yelled "Tomoko! You're hear!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay nice cliff hanger huh? ;)


	6. Dinner With The Parents!

6th Chapter. I guess I'll keep going… for now.

Now where were we…? Oh right, that cliffhanger…. Tomoko!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tomoko?" Yui said turning around to find an older version of Chinatsu standing a few feet behind her with a suitcase at her side.

"How was Tokyo?" Chinatsu asked her older sister, running up to her excitedly.

"Normal, busy, fun!" Tomoko answered. "But more importantly, how's life been here? For you… two?" she said giving a glance at Yui, who was still standing there, blushing.

Turning around and motioning for Yui to come over, Chinatsu said "This is my…my…uhhh, my new *friend* Yui."

"Is that so?" Tomoko said sticking her hand out to shake Yui's hand.

"Yup!" Chinatsu said, watching the other two shake hands.

"You two are… just friends?" she asked curiously.

Chinatsu looked at her feet, and Yui bit her bottom lip and kicked at the ground.

"Ahh, I see! Great answer you guys!" Tomoko said with a laugh. There was a long silence between the three girls. "Touchy subject much?" she said patting her sister on the head.

"No!" wined Chinatsu.

"Then tell me!" Tomoko protested with a small laugh.

"Tell you what?" asked Chinatsu.

"Are you two more than friends?"

When Chinatsu didn't answer again, Yui blurted out "Yes."

Chinatsu looked over at her, wide eyed. "You mean it?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah… cause we are…" she said trying to keep her blushing to a minimum and failing at that.

"Awww!" Tomoko said grabbing both girls and pulling them into a big bear hug. "You two are so cute!" she laughed. Once she released them she turned serious and leaned in close to Chinatsu "Did you tell dad?"

"No!" Chinatsu said scared. "I'm not that dumb! You remember what he said when you told him!"

Yui slightly raised her hand "Uhh… what happened?"

Chinatsu and Tomoko looked at her. Chinatsu blinked, and gulped and gave her sister a poke to get her to talk.

"Well…" Tomoko began "You see, when I came out to our parents, mom was cool with it, but dad he… well… let's just say he wasn't happy."

"He started smashing stuff and was yelling a lot!" Chinatsu blurted out.

"Not so loud!" Tomoko cautioned her sister.

"Right." Chinatsu agreed.

Yui just nodded. _"I wonder how my parents will react" _she thought to herself.

There was a silence between them all and the wind could be heard blowing leaves around on the road and side walk.

"It's getting cold." Tomoko said. "Let's go inside."

"Okay, bye guys." Yui said starting to walk away. "See you tomorrow Chinatsu-Chan."

"Where are you going?" asked Tomoko.

"My apartment?" said Yui.

"She lives all by herself Tomoko!" Chinatsu wined "She never eats home cooked meals, unless she makes them herself!"

"Then she's staying for dinner!" Tomoko said smiling and grabbing Yui's shoulders and pushing her towards the front door to their house.

"No, really it's okay." Yui protested, as Chinatsu took her arm and walked her to the door, Tomoko still pushing her.

"No, really it's okay!" Chinatsu said mimicking her with a smile.

They opened the door and entered, it was warm and smelled of fresh cooked chicken.

"Mom!" called Tomoko "Yui's staying for dinner!" she added giving a pat to the dark haired girl.

Yui had been to Chinatsu's house before, but never had she stayed for dinner, nor has never even said 10 words to her father.

"Okay!" called their mother from the kitchen cheerfully.

"Who's Yui?" A tall dark man walked around the corner and gave a smile to his eldest daughter. He gave her a hug and said: "I missed you!"

"This is Yui!" Chinatsu said pointing to her friend.

"Hi." Yui said giving a small wave to their father.

"Nice to meet you." He said giving a warm smile back.

"_I was kind of expecting him to be scary."_ Yui thought, however she shrugged it off.

"Let's go eat! I'm starving!" said their father with a hardy laugh.

"Yeah." Agreed Tomoko.

"Common'!" Chinatsu said grabbing Yui's wrist and leading her to the dining room. Once there, Chinatsu pulled out a chair for Yui and gave her a wink.

"Thanks." Yui said taking a seat between her friend and Tomoko.

Once everyone was sitting and all the food was on the table Chinatsu's father said grace and they all dug in. They shared compliments and stories of their days, laughing and joking with one another. Yui really felt at home with Chinatsu's family.

"I really like you!" Chinatsu's father told Yui as she finished Kyoko's "Name a Building Game" story, modifying it slightly of course.

"Thank you." Yui said kindly.

They continued talking for another few minutes. Then Chinatus's mother said: "I want to make dessert!" she smiled deeply and stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to go watch TV until its ready." Said their father getting up and leaving for the living room.

"Common'" Chinatsu said grabbing Yui's wrist again and basically dragging her up the stairs. Chinatsu wiped open her door and shoved Yui inside. Stepping in herself, Chinatsu closed the door behind her and jumped right into Yui's arms. "You did so well!" she hung on around her neck and hugged her tightly. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Yui said.

Chinatsu pulled her in for a long soft kiss. She waited for Yui's tongue to enter her mouth, but it never did.

When the broke apart, Yui said: "You should ask if you can come over tonight!"

Chinatsu cheered "Yes! Sleep over with Yui! I will when we go back down."

Yui gave her a smile, and then looked at her backpack. "I've got homework." She told Chinatsu who was still hanging on her.

"Me too." Chinatsu said sourly. "Maybe we should get it over with, so my dad will let me go."

"Yeah." Agreed Yui

The two girls sat in silence doing their homework sprawled out on Chinatsu's bedroom floor.

_Knock Knock _there was somebody knocking on Chinatsu's door. "Come in" Chinatsu hollered.

"Hey." It was Tomoko. "Just wanted to knock, just in case." She said laughing and giving the two a wink. Mom wanted me to tell you guys that desserts ready!"

The 3 girls made their way downstairs to share a wonderful Chocolate pie with Chinatsu's mother and father. Once everyone had a piece and began eating, Chinatsu asked to go over to Yui's house for the night. "Our homework is all done too!" Chinatsu persuaded.

"Well, if your home works done, I don't see why not!" Chinatsu's dad said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Chinatsu said thankfully.

After they ate, the 2 girls went upstairs to get Chinatsu's overnight bag ready. Once they were all packed up they headed out to Yui's apartment. Once they rounded the corner, Chinatsu grabbed a hold of Yui's hand and snuggled up to her. Yui rested her head on top of Chinatsu's and at one point stopped walking to give her a little kiss.

"It's been a long day." Yui said as she opened her door.

"But a great one!" Chinatsu said grabbing a hold of Yui's collar and kissing her all the way over to her couch.

XXXXXXXXXX

What's gunna happen next? ;) Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Be Mine?

Okay here we go guys! Don't get too excited…

XXXXXXXXXX

Chinatsu and Yui were now sitting on Yui's couch, the music was on and the lights were still off. Chinatsu couldn't wait any longer was she climbed onto Yui's lap as she kissed her over and over again. Chinatsu's lips pressed hard on Yui's and Yui just tried to keep calm.

Chinatsu stopped for a moment, breaking the kissing, and looked at Yui, staring deep into her eyes. She looked her over longingly, wanting more, but not knowing how to go about getting it. Yui sensed this was what she was doing and grabbed her and pulled her back it to her arms and kissing her again. Their heads bobbed as they began to get into the kissing when- _Ring Ring!_

The phone was ringing.

Chinatsu wanted to ignore it. "It might be one of our parents." Yui warned as she crawled out from under the pink haired girl, and made her way over to her house phone.

"Hello?" Yui said into the phone.

"Hiya!" said the female voice on the other end.

"Who's this?" Yui asked impatiently wanting to get back to the girl that was waiting for her on the couch.

"It's Tomoko." Said the voice.

Chinatsu came up behind Yui and wrapped her arms around Yui's waist and snuggled her head into Yui's back. "Oh, hi!" Yui said warmly. "Do you need to talk to Chinatsu?"

"Who is it?" Chinatsu asked getting up on her tip toes to nuzzle Yui's neck.

"Your sister." answered Yui, chills of delight spreading all over her body.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you a favor." Tomoko said.

"What's she want?" wined Chinatsu, her hands slipping a little lower on Yui's body. "Just hang up."

"Okay what do you need?" asked Yui to Tomoko, trying to ignore Chinatsu.

"Well… would you mind…inviting Akarin Azake over to stay with you two tonight…please?"

"Akarin?" Yui bit her bottom lip. "Well uh… I…Uh… we…. Sorta had…. I… we kinda wanted…" Yui sighed deeply "Sure."

"Sure what? Yui! Just hang up!" Chinatsu playfully wined reaching for the phone.

"Okay! Thank you so much! …Don't you want to know why though? Tomoko said giggling.

"No!" Chinatsu yelled into the phone she had stolen from Yui's hand. She hung up the phone and grabbed Yui's hand and walked her back over to the couch. She laid you down and snuggled up next to her. Yui didn't fight at all; she just let the pink haired girl control her for now. Chinatsu leaned in and gave the dark haired girl a long kiss.

Yui broke the kiss by pulling away and putting her finger to Chinatsu's lips. "I have to call Akari." She told her impatient lover.

"No!" Chinatsu wined. "Why?"

"I told your sister I would invite her over." Yui explained as she got back up and walked over to her phone again.

"Why does Tomoko want Akari over here?" Chinatsu asked slumping back into Yui's couch.

"I don't know, you hung up before I could ask, remember?" Yui said playfully to the girl sitting on her couch.

"Oh… right…sorry about that."

Yui called over to Akarin's house, and asked to speak with Akari, Akane had answered the phone and explained that her parents were out of town before even asking who was calling. Yui told Akarin to come over and they were having a sleep over. Akari said she would attend and be there soon.

Yui put the phone down, but stood over, away from Chinatsu for a few more moments. She was thinking hard about something.

She walked back over in silence and sat next to Chinatsu. The pink haired girl looked at her, confused. Once Yui realized she was being stared at she turned and smiled at her.

"What's up?" Chinatsu said sliding over a little and laying her head on Yui's shoulder.

"She'll be here soon." Yui replied.

"Not that." said Chinatsu. "What's wrong?"

Yui looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I…I want to talk to you about something, something important."

"What is it?" asked Chinatsu perking her head up so she could look Yui in the eyes.

"I think- I might be ready." Yui blinked once. "I know- I am ready." She said changing her words.

Chinatsu grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I want you, Chinatsu-chan." Yui said.

Chinatsu didn't say anything she just kept smiling, she couldn't even think of anything to say.

Yui sighed deeply, then turned, took Chinatsu's hands in hers and asked: "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chinatsu tried to speak, but the word wouldn't come fast enough, so she just shook her head yes over and over again until she managed to spit out "Yes, of course I will!"

Yui smiled at her new girlfriend. She leaned in a kissed her gently on her lips. She pulled back, and looked Chinatsu over from head to toe. She stopped at her eyes, her deep blue eyes, and said, in the sweetest voice she could: "I love you."

"I love you too!" Chinatsu said jumping into Yui's arms that welcomed her in lovingly.

Yui held her girlfriend and gently rocked her back and forth, she felt a warm tear of joy run down her cheek. Chinatsu pulled away from the hug and went to kiss Yui again, but stopped. "Why are you crying?" she asked concerned. She reached up and gently wiped away the tear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Yui said pulling her back in to a hug. Yui whispered in Chinatsu's ear. "I just love you, so much baby."

"_She called me baby…"_ Chinatsu thought to herself, she felt a shrill of excitement run threw her body. "I love you too, darling." Chinatsu whispered back into Yui's.

"_I have a girlfriend, I'm dating Yui, I have a girlfriend!"_ Chinatsu sang in her head as she snuggled up to the dark haired girl that way laying next to her.

"Chinatsu-Chan?" Yui asked as she gently rubbed the back of the girl she was talking to.

"Yep?" answered Chinatsu, nuzzling her nose into Yui's neck playfully.

"I have an idea." Yui said rolling over and propping herself up on one of her elbows?

"Yeah? What is it?" Chinatsu asked, sitting up in a similar fashion as Yui.

"We should invite Chitose over."

"Why?"

"To keep Akari-Chan busy… so we can….. hang out….. in my room." Yui looked down at her feet as she said this, blushing a little.

"Good idea!" Chinatsu said hopping up. "I got this one!" she told Yui as she dialed the silver haired girl's number.

There was silence in the room, Yui watched her girlfriend and smiled.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Hey Chitose! It's Chinatsu! Want to come have a sleep over with Yui-San, Akarin, and I?" Chinatsu asked in her cute voice.

"Oh, Akari is going to be there… yeah… I want to, but Ayano is here." Chitose said.

Chinatsu put her hand on the phone. Yui, can Ayano come? She's already over at Chitose's place."

Yui thought for a moment. "Yeah." She said "We'll just have Kyoko come over too, to keep Ayano busy, and we'll be all set." She added, talking to Chinatsu.

"Okay!" Chinatsu said happily to her new girlfriend.

Chinatsu told Chitose to come over and to bring Ayano with her.

"Okay! We'll be there soon! Thanks!" Chitose said before she hung up.

"They'll be here soon." Chinatsu said relaying the message to Yui.

"Okay great, I'll just-" Yui was cut off by a knocking at the door.

Yui grabbed her door remote camera and looked at it. Akarin was standing there, waving. "I'm here!"

Yui got up and walked over to her door, she reached for the door knob to let Akarin in, but Chinatsu grabbed her and turned her around, she push Yui up against the door and got on her tip toes and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth. She held her hands up next to her head, pushed up to the door as well. "Sorry, I just had to get that out before everyone got her." She said with a wink.

Yui smiled at her girlfriend. When Chinatsu starting walking back over to the couch Yui turned back around and let Akarin in. Once Akarin was inside, and settled. She asked "Anyone else coming?"

"Yeah." Answered Yui.

"Chitose, Ayano… and Kyoko." Chinatsu finished.

"Ut-oh." Said Akarin.

"What?" asked Yui slightly confused.

"I hope you have a lot of tissues." Akari said referring to the amount of blood that was sure to come pouring out of Chitose's nose that night.

The 3 girls laughed.

"Hey Chinatsu-Chan" Akarin said to the pink haired girl. "I saw your sister earlier!"

Chinatsu looked at her funny "Where?" she asked.

"She was over at my house, her and Akane are having a sleep over, I guess." Akari said looking down. "Your sister… she likes Akane, doesn't she?"

"Yeah..." Chinatsu said slightly embarrassed for her older sister. Changing the subject a little, Chinatsu said "Hey Akarin, me and Yui are dating!"

XXXXXXXXXX

This night is going to be very interesting….. for everyone!

Okay guys! How'd you like that? 6 gay girls + 1 night with no adult supervision = a perfect chance for yuri magic! Stay tuned to read what goes down!

**I didn't really intend on doing this, but if 5 different people ask, I'll tell you what happens with Akane and Tomoko in a special chapter!**


	8. Roll Call! Everyone Here?

Okay guys! Here's Chapter like uhhh 8..? I think?

This chapter is mainly just for getting everyone to the party, and all settled in for the night. It's a little short but do enjoy it, please!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Awwww!" said Akarin referring to the new couple. "You guys are so cute together!"

Yui was sitting next to Chinatsu on the couch in her white shirt and black pants. Chinatsu sat next to her wearing her white sweater and a pair of dark long shorts. Yui had her arm resting around Chinatsu shoulders and was sloughed up next to her leaning on her side.

"I have a question…" said Akarin. "Do you two like…. kiss and stuff? She asked awkwardly.

Yui looked down and blushed at the question.

"Yeah!" Chinatsu said perking up and putting her hand on Yui's cheek and pulling her over to face her so she could kiss her.

Yui resisted. "You've already seen that before." She said Akarin, not wanting to look at the girl she had just denied a kiss from.

"Yeah, but I meant like…. More than… just a little kiss. Like….with tongue?" Akarin asked.

"No." Yui answered quickly.

"Will you ever?"

Yui didn't answer. "Of course we will!" piped in Chinatsu. "I bet Yui's mouth tastes fantastic!" she said laying her head on her girlfriend who was blushing feverishly.

Yui stood up, wanting to change the subject. "I'll call Kyoko."

Chinatsu moved on to the floor to talk to Akari.

"You two really are cute together!" Akari said as Chinatsu took a seat next to her.

"Thanks! I love her so much…" Chinatsu said smiling as she looked past Akarin to watch her girlfriend dial the numbers on the phone.

"Why wouldn't she kiss you earlier?" Akari asked.

"She probably just still embarrassed." Chinatsu said "I'll get her used to it, soon enough."

Akarin nodded. The two girls could hear the next few words Yui said into the phone. "Rum Raisin Ice-cream." There was a silence for a few seconds. "Hello?" asked Yui into the phone. "Kyoko?" another silence. "Answer me, I-" Yui was cut off by a pounding on the door.

"Let me in!" cried a very familiar voice to the 3 girls.

"Kyoko's here." Said Chinatsu cheerful.

"Thanks captain obvious." Said Yui playfully as she walked over to the door.

"Anytime Sergeant Sarcasm!" Chinatsu said back slyly.

"Good one Commander Come-Back!" Yui said smiling at the pink haired girl.

"Touché…" Chinatsu said sitting down playfully defeated.

Yui opened the door to be mauled by a tall blonde. "Can I have it now!" begged Kyoko.

"You just got here!" Yui snapped.

"Please Yui! Please!" she continued to beg.

"No, Kyoko." Yui said standing back up after being knocked off her feet by her childhood friend.

"Common! I'll give you a kiss!" Kyoko tried to persuade.

"Like hell you will!" Chinatsu said standing up and in a flash was standing in front of her girlfriend, arms spread wide, protecting her.

"Chinatsu-Chan!" Kyoko said lunging for her.

Chinatsu stepped back and watch Kyoko fall to the ground.

Laying on the floor still Kyoko said "You know Chinatsu, you might as well be mine already. Yui will never see you as anything more than a friend."

"That shows what you know, huh?" she said spinning around and giving her girlfriend a big wet kiss on the lips.

"Yui!" Kyoko wined, still lying on the floor. "You're not dating her, are you?" she asked.

"I- I am. Chinatsu-Chan is- is my girlfriend. Yui said slightly stuttering.

"Wow…" said the blonde, rolling her way over next to Akarin. "I always thought you were like asexual or something, turns out your just gay." She said nonchalantly.

Yui had a few questions about that comment but before she could ask anything there was a knocking at the door.

"Who's that?" Kyoko asked.

"Chitose and Ayano." Answered Chinatsu.

Yui went and opened the door and welcomed them both inside.

Ayano leaned over to ask Chitose something. "Did you know Kyoko was going to be here?"

Chitose smiled and turned to her friend. "No, but once again fait has played its cruel games with my heart and mind!"

Ayano looked confusingly at her friend before turning to Yui. "Here" she handed her a grocery bag.

"What's this? Yui asked looking at the bag.

"Rum Raisin Ice-cream we picked it up on-"

Ayano stopped talking and looked down at her feet. Kyoko was laying there sprawled out kissing her socks. "Thank you so much Ayano-San!"

"Knock it off!" Ayano shouted at the blonde, wanting to kick her in the teeth, but instead just backing away a few steps.

"Oh." Kyoko stood up and looked Ayano in the eyes. "Would you rather I kiss you… here?" Kyoko had her finger gently placed on Ayano's lips.

There was a short silence.

"Of course not!" Ayano said slapping her hand away.

"Here" Akarin was holding a tissue to Chitose's nose. "You don't wanna get blood all over do you?" she said kindly to the silver haired girl.

"Thank you Akari-Chan."

"Take this and leave Ayano alone for a bit, creeper." Yui said handing a big bowl of Rum Raisin Ice-cream to Kyoko, who gladly took it and went over and sat on Yui's couch to devour it.

Ayano took a seat at the other end of the couch.

Yui tossed the remote over to Akarin. "Find us something to watch." She ordered her young friend.

"Sure thing Captain!" Akari said happily, trying to remember the last time she called Yui that.

"Chinatsu-Chan, come here, I want to show you something." Yui called to her girlfriend.

"Aww, Yui!" Kyoko butted in. "You two don't have to go hide in your room if you want to make out, just do it out here! We don't judge!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyokos a very…. Interesting character to work with…

The next Chapter will be much, longer, I promise you that! I do believe there will be a sexual orientation conversation coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

** Remember!**

**If 5 different people ask, I'll tell you guys what happens at Akane and Tomoko's sleep over!**


	9. Come On Out Everyone!

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXX

It was dark in Yui's apartment. And the girls were all watching a horror movie they had found when they were channel surfing. There were multiple bowls of pop corn sitting around, but nobody ate any for fear of chocking on it during a scary scene while yelling. However, Kyoko still managed to scarf down another bowl of Rum Raisin Ice-cream during the movie.

Yui and Chinatsu were lying on the couch, Chinatsu in front of Yui, Yui's arm resting around Chinatsu's waist. On the floor the other 4 girls had their sleeping bags all set up in a row. It went Kyoko, Ayano, Chitose, and then Akarin.

"…I'll do anything to keep you safe." said the man in the movie, grabbing a hold of his wife and kissing her before going back into the house to get their children back from the murderer who was inside. All the girls watched intensely, screaming at parts and jumping at others. At one point, Ayano leap practically into Kyoko's lap.

"It's just a movie." Kyoko whispered sincerely to Ayano, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Ayano, at first wanted to slap her arm away, but decided to let her keep it there for the remainder of the movie.

"_Wow… she can be romantic, if she tries!" _Ayano thought to herself, very slightly moving towards Kyoko a little more.

Akarin got bored of the movie and fell asleep sitting up. She was slouched over slightly, when Chitose noticed this. The silver haired girl gave the red head a tiny poke and watched her start tipping over, her body tipped from one side, but then she fell over and landed, still sleeping, with her head resting on Chitose's shoulder. "_Maybe I should-"Chitose_ cut off her own thoughts. _"Wow… she's really cute when she's asleep!" _thinking that the silver haired girl decided to let Akarin stay there for a while_._

When the movie finally ended Ayano said "That was so romantic!" a small tear formed in her eye with delight.

"It's not really my taste…" said Chitose, thinking out loud.

Kyoko thought this over, while looking around the room to see that everyone had broke off into couples. Her arm was still around Ayano when she asked Chitose "Then what is your taste?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys… but I'm a lesbian." Kyoko said looking about the room and dropping her arm from Ayano. No one really seemed surprised, or even affected by the fact that the blonde had just come out to them.

"We already knew that." said Chinatsu sitting up next to Yui.

"What about you Yui? I had thought for the longest time that you were asexual." Kyoko asked.

"I'm not." Yui answered gesturing towards her new girlfriend.

"Are you gay, or bi, or pan, or whatever?" asked Ayano out of the blue to Yui.

"I'm… uhh…" Yui thought for a moment. "I guess…I'm just gay."

"And you?" Kyoko asked the pink haired girl.

"I'm a lesbian." She answered calmly.

Kyoko nodded, and then looked over at Akarin. Noticing she was asleep she crawled over and got really close to her ear. "Aaaakaaariiiiiiiiiiiiin!" The blonde yelled in the red head's ear.

"What!" said Akarin waking up and rubbing her eyes.

"I want to ask you something." said the blonde sitting on her knees.

Akari rubbed her eyes some more. "What?"

"Are you gay?" she asked a big smile on her face.

"No! Wait… Why?" she asked.

"Cause the rest of us are and we wanted to know about you."

"You don't know about those two!" Chinatsu chirped in referring to Chitose and Ayano.

"Right!" Kyoko said. "So?" she asked the two student council members.

"I'm pansexual." said Chitose. "Gender really doesn't matter, but lesbian relationships are much, much, much better, in my opinion."

'I'm bi." Ayano said.

"Okay Akari" Kyoko said turning her attention back to the red head "Your turn!"

"I'm uhh…" she thought for a second. "I don't really know yet, but I do like girls, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay great!" Kyoko ran over to her bag and pulled out a familiar pink box. There was writing on the side that was all crossed off and scribbled out, but in new fresh letter was written: Truth or Dare! "Let's play!" she shouted.

Everyone glanced around, wanting to play, but almost scared to play. "Did you come up with all those by yourself Kyoko?" Akari asked for the group.

"You bet I did! There's a bunch of them in here and the best part is you don't know if you get a truth or a dare till you pull out a slip!" the blonde said cheerfully.

The group once again passed another set of glances around the room. "Alright." said Yui. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Yay!" Kyoko yelled cheerfully setting the box in the middle of Yui's coffee table. She then went back and sat next to Ayano. "I'll go first, to show you guys how it's done!" she said reaching in for a slip of paper. She read the note out loud:

_Truth! Do you like anyone in this room?_

Yes! She answered truthfully, looking at Yui's girlfriend playfully. However, she was thinking about the girl sitting to the other side of her.

She pushed the box over to Chinatsu. "Your turn, were going clockwise."

"Okay." She reached in and pulled out a slip of paper and read it:

_Truth! Do you want to have sex with anyone in this room?_

"Kyoko!" Chinatsu shouted.

"You want to have sex with me? Wow you're a two-timer aren't you?" Kyoko couldn't stop laughing at this.

Chinatsu blushed and yell "No! And No!" she glared at the blonde who was laughing on the ground rolling around holding her side. "I'm not answering that!" she said, giving the box to Yui.

"You have to answer! I answered my question! Do you think that I wanted this girl to know I like her?" Kyoko protested.

"I think she already knows you do." Ayano said referring to Chinatsu.

Kyoko turned to her. "No, I really don't think she knows I like her."

Ayano, and everyone else was confused by what Kyoko had just said.

"Just answer the question Chinatsu!" Kyoko said changing the subject.

"Fine!" the pink haired girl said giving in. "Yes." She quickly turned to Yui "Your turn!"

Yui blushed deeply as she reached in and pulled out her dare:

_Dare! Kiss the person to your direct right!_

Yui gave a slight sigh, then leaned over and planted one on her girlfriend's lips. "Your turn she said tossing the box to Akarin.

"You did that rather easy Yui." Ayano commented.

"Yeah, well Chinatsu's my girlfriend." Yui told her.

"Right…" said Ayano, turning her attention to Akarin.

The red head reached in the box and pulled out a note that said:

_Truth! Have you ever kissed anyone outside your family?_

"Outside my family…." Akarin made a slightly confused face and then bit her bottom lip. "Does it count if it was a forced kiss?"

"Sure?" said Kyoko.

"Then yes, I have." She said referring to the ChinatsuXAkarin kiss.

"Oh! AHAHAHA that's right! I almost forgot about that!" Kyoko said laughing loudly.

"Don't talk about it." Chinatsu said.

"Here" Akarin said handing the box to Chitose.

The silver haired girl pulled out a slip that said:

_Truth! Do you ever fantasize about anyone in this room?"_

"Oh my- yes!" Chitose said.

"That's not even a fair question for you…" Kyoko pouted.

"Here Ayano." Chitose said handing the pink box to her childhood friend.

Ayano reached in and read the paper she had pulled out:

_Dare! Sleep in the same sleeping bag as the person to your right tonight!_

Ayano's jaw practically dropped when she read this.

"You have to do it!" said Kyoko happily.

"Yes, I agree with Kyoko-san." Said Chitose.

"Really?" said Ayano.

"Yes" both girls said to her at once.

"Fine, whatever." Ayano said. _"I have to… sleep with her tonight… wow…this is going to be awkward, but fun!" _Ayano thought to herself.

"Did you really come up with all these yourself Kyoko?" Asked Akarin.

"You bet I did!" Kyoko replied a wide smile spread across her face.

Just the Chinatsu yawned and rested her head on her girlfriend. "Are you tired?" asked Yui nuzzling her gently.

"A little." Chinatsu said.

"You guys wanna watch TV till we're all sleep?" asked Yui to the group. They all agreed.

"Go put your Pajamas on." Yui told Chinatsu. "We'll take turns using my room and the bath room." Yui said, sending Chinatsu down the hall to her bedroom.

"Why?" asked Kyoko walking over to her bag and pulling out her pink, silky PJs.

"Cause, unlike you, we're all not strippers." Yui answered showing Chitose to wear the bathroom was so she could change.

"Yui!" A small voice hollered from Yui's bedroom.

"What?" Yui asked walking down the hall way to see what Chinatsu needed.

Yui and Chinatsu were in Yui's bed room, Chitose was in the bathroom, and that left Kyoko and Ayano alone in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well guys…. I got tired of typing… sorry!

I'm just gunna post this and I'll just continue in the next Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

**I wonder what Tomoko and Akane are doing….**


	10. Get To Bed

Yui: Hey... I know usually Gamegirl1 does the intro to each chapter, but this time, I wanted to do it...

Chinatsu: What my girlfriend meant to say was "This is our fan fiction! Not Kyouko and Ayano's! So stop liking their fluff more than ours!"

Yui: That's not what I was going to say at all...

Akarin: Wait! Look at that last part in the last chapter; I'm in the living room with Kyoko and Ayano! Wahhh! Gamegirl, why didn't you tell the readers I was in there too!

Gamegirl1: ...sorry... I forgot about you...

Akarin: Even the author is forgetting about me! Wahhh!

Yui: Anyways...Chapter 10 everyone, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX 

Chitose stepped out of the bathroom with her bag in her hand. "Ayano?" she said looking at her best friend who was looking across the room at Kyoko who was sitting on the floor holding her pink night shirt in her hands, unbuttoning it.

"Ye-yeah?" said Ayano as if she were coming back down to Earth. "What is it Chitose?"

"Would you walk back to my house with me? I forgot something." Just then Chitose noticed what her friend had been looking at, she smiled and said "never mind, Ayano. Akarin, would you like to come with me?"

"Huh?" said the red head who had been lying on her sleeping bag staring blankly at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'll go! I'd like to see your house anyways!" Akarin said smiling.

"Okay great, let them know where we went, okay you two?" said Chitose referring to the pink and dark haired girls in the other room.

"Okay, we will!" said Kyouko happily, still trying to unbutton her night shirt.

A little bit after the other two had left Ayano asked "Oi, do you want some help with that?"

"Yes!" said the blonde walking over to her. She handed the purple haired girl her shirt and watch as she carefully undid it for her. "Thanks Ayano!" she said wrapping her arms around Ayano as she pulled at the buttons.

XXXMeanwhileXXX

"Uhh… Chitose?" asked the red head as the stepped on the bottom stair and rounded a corner towards the front door of Yui's apartment complex.

"Yes?" she said nonchalantly.

"I was just wondering something..."

"What is it Akari-Chan?"

"Well… why do you always get nose bleeds whenever Kyouko and Ayano are together?" Akari said kicking at the ground a little bit.

"That's a great question!" the silver haired girl said with a nod. "The truth is, I have no idea why it's them, it just is. I would love to see them together someday!"

"And by together you mean..?" asked Akarin interested.

"As a couple, of course!" Chitose said without hesitation.

"You mean like Yui and Chinatsu?"

"Yes exactly like that… well I guess I would like it if they were a little more physical than them, but yes, you get the idea."

"What happens in your fantasies?"

"Well… it probably best if you didn't know Akarin." Chitose said looking at the ground and blushing.

"Awww common!" Akari pouted. "Tell me, please!"

"Okay fine… well… mainly they just kiss or even make out, but sometimes it gets way better than that! Sometimes the clothes come off and-"

"I don't want to hear anymore!" said Akarin, her face going blank at the mere thought of Kyouko and Ayano doing anything like that.

XXXBack at Yui's appartmentXXX

"What do you need Chinatsu-Ch-"Yui was cut off by her girlfriends lips hitting hers. Chinatsu wrapped her arms around the back of Yui's neck and pulled her down to her. Once Yui knew what was going on, she quickly got into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Yui said "What was that for?" with a small blush and smile.

"My lips missed yours." Chinatsu said hugging her girlfriend around the waist.

Yui hugged her back. "You're so cute..." She took another look at the pink haired girl. "Especially in my clothes." She added after seeing that Chinatsu had clearly raided her drawers and was now wearing her t-shirt and an old pair of her shorts. Yui smiled at her girlfriend.

"You like it?" Chinatsu asked with a giggle, spinning herself around a few times to show off her new look. Yui just laughed at her girlfriend. "Here" Chinatsu said. "I picked these out for you!" she handed a pair of shorts and a white shirt to Yui.

"Uhh thanks?" Yui said looking at the clothes. Without too much hesitation, Yui changed into what Chinatsu had given her. She looked down at what she was now wearing and thought it actually didn't look bad. She gave her girlfriend another quick kiss before they went out to join the others.

They entered the living room to see Ayano sitting on her sleeping bad with a blank stare at Kyoko, who was standing dead center of the room without a shirt on.

"I can't find the arm hole! She complained hopping around.

"You're an idiot." Yui said walking over and pulling on the blonde's shirt.

The shirt slid nicely onto Kyoko after that. "Thanks Yui!" Kyoko exclaimed and happily went over to her spot next to Ayano, who still seemed stunned.

"Uhh…" Yui looked around. "Where are the other two?" she asked

"They went back to Chitose's place to get something. They'll be back soon." Said Ayano, as if waking up from a trance.

"Okay…" said Yui. She tossed the remote to Kyoko "Find us something to watch."

"Eye, eye captain!" she said saluting her childhood friend.

Ayano got up and went to the washroom to change; when she came back she was wearing a pair of silky purple PJs similar to Kyoko's but not in color.

The girls watched a Romantic Comedy for about a half hour when Akari and Chitose showed back up. The two took their seats and started watching as well, but were the firsts to fall asleep that night. Chinatsu was snuggled up to Yui on the couch and everyone else was on their own sleeping bags.

Ayano was almost asleep when a hand started shaking her. "Hey Ayano…" said a voice, it was Kyoko.

"What?" she asked half rolling over.

"Come here." Said Kyoko pulling down the zipper to her sleeping bag. "You have to."

"No." said Ayano. "I'm to teird." She lied.

"Fine, then." Said Kyoko. The blonde moved herself closer to Ayano then slipped out of her bag and into Ayano's.

Kyoko tried to spoon Ayano, but was hit in the face rather hard, so she turned around and fell asleep with their backs touching.

Everyone fell asleep except Yui. She reached over and turned the TV off with the remote. She snuggled back down into her girlfriend and tried to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know, not as good as you were hoping, nothing really special happened. I never really intended for this chapter to happen like this, so I'm going to update again really soon and show you guys what I really wanted to write for this chapter. Long story short, this chapter sucked, the next one will be better, I promise!


	11. Please!

Okay guys! So here's the chapter I've been working on. I really like it, and hope you do too!

XXXXXXXXXX

After Yui turned the TV off, she thought she felt something move, she thought it was Chinatsu waking up, but nothing really happened until Chinatsu snuggled her back into the front of her girlfriend. Yui smiled at the back of her head and pulled her closer. "I love you." she whispered into the ear of the pink haired girl.

Upon hearing those words, Chinatsu flipped over and gently wrapped one hand around the back of Yui's neck. She pulled herself up slightly and placed her lips on Yui's. She left them there for several moments until Yui started to pull off slowly. "I love you too." She snuggled her head into Yui's neck.

Yui's arm wrapped itself around Chinatsu's waist. Half of Chinatsu was on top of Yui, laying on her. The other half was still on the couch. Yui stared at her girlfriend for a moment before flashing her a bright smile. With her free hand, Yui brushed back Chinatsu's pink bangs and kissed her forehead. The hand Yui had around Chinatsu's waist then moved up and, with her finger tips, gently started rubbing her girlfriend's back. Chinatsu seemed to purr at this, so Yui kept at it until she thought Chinatsu was asleep. When Yui did finally finish with Chinatsu's back she retired her hand back to Chinatsu's waist once more. But when she did this Chinatsu's head popped up and stared at her with her big blue eyes. She seemed to want to ask something so Yui asked "What?" with a small smile.

Chinatsu seemed to think for a bit. She clenched the bottom of Yui's shirt with her fist and then looked back up at her. "This- this couch is... sorta small... dontchya think?" she seemed to blush at her own sentence.

"Uhh... yeah... I guess." Yui responded, slightly confused.

"We should- should uhh... go to... your room...?" she blushed feverishly and couldn't stop looking down.

"Oh." Yui said, she was clearly caught off guard. "If you want to, we can."

"Yes!" she hopped up and was standing on the cold floor in bare feet waiting for Yui to get up too. "Common!" she whispered excitedly.

"Okay, okay." Yui said standing up and leading the way to her bed room. 

Yui entered her room first and sat on her bed and pulled her freezing feet up. Chinatsu entered behind her. She went to go sit next to Yui, but instead turned around and shut the door slowly. She spun the little lock in the center of the doorknob and then went over to her girlfriend. Yui noticed that Chinatsu had locked the door and immediately got scared.

"Uhh, why'd you lock the door?" she asked uneasily.

Chinatsu smiled at her. "So we're not interrupted of course!" And with that Chinatsu gently grabbed Yui's shoulder's and placed her down on the bed. Chinatsu pulled Yui in for a long, longer than ever before, kiss. Chinatsu opened her mouth and waited for Yui's tongue. When nothing seemed to enter her mouth she wanted to try a slightly different approach. She broke the kiss off and sat up on Yui's stomach. She seemed a little upset.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked sitting up on her elbows. 

Chinatsu climbed off of Yui and sat up at the end of her bed. "...why won't you make out with me?" she asked quickly and not looking at Yui to avoid embarrassment.

Yui, again, seemed caught off guard. "Uhh... well..." she stuttered. She crawled down her bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Its not that I don't want to, Chinatsu-Chan. It's just that... I don't exactly know how..." When Chinatsu didn't answer her right away, Yui continued. "I just want to make it perfect."

Chinatsu turned around and looked at Yui her eyes big and a wide smile on her face. She leaned into her girlfriend, her eyes slowly closing, her arms warping around the back of Yui's warm neck, and said "Practice makes perfect." and with those words she placed her open mouth on Yui's. 

The kiss was small and normal at first, Yui wanted to give Chinatsu what she wanted, so she slowly took her tongue and flicked it at Chinatsu's upper lip, as if asking permission to enter her mouth. Chinatsu loved it and allowed her to do it a few more times before opening her mouth fully to let Yui's tongue in. "Her mouth is warm." Yui thought as her tongue flicked and licked the inside of Chinatsu's mouth. Chinatsu took her tongue and wrapped it around Yui's. She moved her head slightly to open her mouth more, and then continued pulling on Yui's tongue gently with her own. She gently licked it as Yui pulled her tongue back into her own mouth to end the kiss.

As they pulled away and opened their eyes, Yui noticed a long string of spit hanging from their two mouths.

"Damn." Yui muttered whipping it away. She awkwardly looked up at her partner and said "sorry, I really did try to make it special, I just sorta messed up." she said referring to the trail of spit.

Chinatsu shook her head back and forth. "No." she said "It was amazing." she looked up at her girlfriend. 

"I love you Yui." she said thrusting herself into Yui.

Yui took her in and caressed her in her arms. "I love you too, Chinatsu."

Still holding Chinatsu in her arms, Yui laid down, her head falling on a pillow. Chinatsu adjusted herself so that she was curled up at Yui's side. Yui rolled over slightly and wrapped her arm around Chinatsu's side. Yui held her gently for a few minutes before leaning in and saying "I'm really tired."

"Me too." said Chinatsu. "Time to go to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good night. I love you." She pushed herself up a little to give Yui a good night kiss.

Yui happily took the kiss and said "I love you too, good night, baby."

Chinatsu gave a giggle then said "You called me baby. I love when you do that."

Yui smiled down at her girlfriend. "Well you are my baby." with those word Yui rested her chin on top of Chinatsu's pink head of hair and snuggled into her.

Chinatsu fell asleep smiling, her head gently tucked into Yui's neck.

XXXmeanwhileXXX

"Ayano...? Ayano. Wake up."

Ayano opened her eyes to see a dark figure hanging over her. "Huh? What is it?" she gained focus and was able to see who exactly was talking to her. "Oh Toshino Kyouko... Go back to bed." Ayano rolled over and yawned.

"But Ayano..." Kyoko winned. "I'm not sleepy!"

"Shh!" warned Ayano. "You'll wake the others."

"...and by others you mean Chitose and Akari, right?"

"Yeah? And Yui and Chinatsu."

Kyoko laughed. "They went into Yui's room!" a wide smile spread across her face. "I wonder what they're doing!"

"Shhhh!" warned Ayano again.

The ponytailed girl rolled over and closed her eyes. She felt a ruffling of the sleeping bag behind her, which she assumed was Kyouko crawling back in next to her. She laid there for a few moments. Silence surrounded her and she thought she was almost asleep. But then a warm arm slipped around her. It was Kyouko's. The blonde gently held her from behind. Then Kyouko's other arm gently nudged its way under the head of Ayano. Ayano took a long, silent, deep breath. She knew who it was, but couldn't believe it. She wanted to see for herself, so she rolled over to face her cuddler. It took her about a minute to fully turn over and focus her sight once more. But once she could clearly see she saw Kyoko staring back at her, her face flushed red.

"Ayano..." Kyoko's hand reached up from Ayano's waist and brushed her cheek gently.

"Toshino Kyouko..." Ayano's eyes stared back at the blonde's.

Kyoko bit her bottom lip and smiled. She leaned in near Ayano's ear and whispered. 

"Want some Rum Raisin ice cream?" Kyoko smiled like an idiot at Ayano.

Ayano glared back before rolling back over. "You're a moron."

"So... that a "no" to the ice cream then?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys how was that! That's what I wanted to put in the last chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long or whatever. I hope it was good enough for you! *Read and Review Please!*


	12. Is It Getting Hot In Here?

Okay guys! I figure we need to spice some things up a little bit… so yeah… let's see what happens…

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose the next morning, it was shining brightly, birds could be heard throughout the apartment.  
>Yui woke up and found herself in a rather different spot than she thought she would. She was being spooned by her girlfriend. Which wasn't a problem, but Yui had thought, because she was older, she was the more dominant one in their relationship. Yui shook that thought off and just enjoyed the feeling of her sleeping girlfriend's warm, welcoming, arms.<br>Yui laid there for almost a full hour. She could see her bedside clock from where she was, it was only 7 am, but she was getting restless. She flipped over gently so she could look at Chinatsu.  
>Yui reached up with one hand to push a piece of pink hair back on her girlfriend's head. But when she did this her gaze was met by Chinatsu. The dark haired girl continued fixing the 13 year olds hair. <p>

When she had finished, her hand slid down the side of the pink haired girl's face and stopped and rested, gently, on her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." Chinatsu said softly. She reach on arm around the back of Yui's head and pulled her even closer.

"Morning Chinatsu-Chan." Yui said back, blushing.

"Sleep well?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Ye-" Yui cut herself off and thought for a moment. "Of course I did, cause you were with me." The dark haired girl smiled at her own attempt to flirt with her girlfriend.

"Is that so?" said Chinatsu with a giggle. "Well if that's true, then maybe I should sleep with you every night." she said very cutely.

"Maybe you should." Yui said, sounding cute, but serious. "Stay with me tonight?" Yui asked quickly cuddling up into Chinatsu's chest.

"Really?" The pink haired girl asked slightly surprised, but flattered.

"Yes." Yui muttered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

"Then I will." Chinatsu embraced her girlfriend, holding her close and tight.

"I love you." Yui said softly raising her head.

"I love you too." Chinatsu said reaching for her girlfriend's chin, so she could pull her up for a kiss.

Chinatsu lifted the dark haired girl's chin and leaned in for the kiss. However Yui pulled away before their lips made contact.

"What's wrong?" Chinatsu asked worriedly.

"I need to brush my teeth." Yui responded sitting up.

"Really?" Chinatsu asked sourly.

"Yes." Yui responded. She turned away for a second to look at the clock and said "I'll be right b-"

Chinatsu cut Yui off with her lips. The pink haired girl had jumped up and "attacked" her girlfriend from behind. Yui kissed back, figuring it was already too late. When the broke apart Yui gave a playful glare at the girl that had just force kissed her.

"Hurry up." Chinatsu said, her face still very close to Yui's. "I want your tongue." she whispered somewhat sexually.

Yui blushed deeply. "You're coming with me, if that's what you're lookin' for." Yui said, not moving or shifting her gaze from Chinatsu's blue eyes.

"Then let's go, so we can get back." Chinatsu said before leaning in and giving Yui three more quick tender kisses.

The two girl's walk to the wash room quietly, making sure not to wake the other 4 girls, who were still sleeping in the living room. 

They brushed their teeth quietly, neither saying a word for fear of waking one of the other girls and ruining their chance for some alone time in Yui's bedroom. Once their teeth were fully clean and their breaths were kissing fresh. The young couple headed back to Yui's room. The second the door was shut and locked, Chinatsu's lips were on Yui's. Without any hesitation Chinatsu's tongue made its way into Yui's mouth. The girls were still standing by the door. Chinatsu leaped up and locked her legs around Yui's waist. They continued their feverish making out for a few more seconds before Yui, holding up Chinatsu, walked them over to the bed. Not separating their lips, Yui laid Chinatsu on her bed. The dark haired girl crawled up on her girlfriend, kissing her passionately. They broke the kiss because of the need to breath, but kept their faces and lips close. Yui looked down at Chinatsu who seemed very satisfied. The pink haired girl was smiling, but breathing heavily. After watching her girlfriend for a few seconds Yui thought of what had just happened and got immensely embarrassed. She rolled herself off of Chinatsu and laid next to her, she was breathing heavily as well. 

Chinatsu rolled onto her side and rested her head on Yui's shoulder. "You're amazing..." she said, her heart beating loudly. The pink haired girl then took her hand and rested it on Yui's lower stomach, right on the brim of her shorts.

"And you aren't?" Yui asked slyly, looking up at the ceiling.

Chinatsu just giggled. She then became very quiet. Her hand that was resting on Yui began to move. It went up slightly, then the very tips of Chinatsu's fingers slid into Yui's short.  
>Neither girl said anything. Yui thought for a moment about what might happen next. She began to breathe a little heavier. Chinatsu's hand slowly began to slid lower into Yui's shorts. It took a few minutes, but Chinatsu got her hand all the way down to the top of Yui's black panties. Chinatsu was playing with the elastic top when a sudden, high pitched yell came from the other room.<p>

XXXmeanwhileXXX

Yui and Chinatsu had just shut the door after brushing their teeth, which woke Chitose. The silver haired girl laid there for about a half an hour before moving. She blinked hard and tried to fully open her eyes. She reached up onto the coffee table and grabbed her glasses. She put them on and sat up. She first looked over at the red head that had been sleeping next to her. She smiled at the young girl before turning her head to find the best thing she had ever seen. She saw Kyoko with her arm gently holding Ayano and Ayano returning the affection with her arms tucked around Kyoko. Ayano's head was tucked into Kyoko's chest and chin.

Chitose tried to hold it in, but couldn't she turned her face away fast and blood came bursting out of her nose, all over the red head next to her.

Akari woke to see the bloody Chitose looking at her in pure shock. "I'm... I'm so so so sorry Akari-Chan!" The silver haired girl said, begging for forgiveness.

"What are you-" Akari was cut off by the sight of all the blood that was now covering her body. She took another look at Chitose, then stared back at the bloody mess. She then let out a loud high pitched scream.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys… I don't really even know what to say about this chapter… If you liked it, lemme know! Thanks!


	13. Time To Go!

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had technical issues and I was working on my other Yuru Yuri fan fiction, but nonetheless, here it is- Chapter 13! Enjoy!

It pretty much starts right where it left off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yui and Chinatsu got up, Chinatsu's hand quickly pulling back. They ran out to the living room to see Akari covered in Chitose's blood.

"What happened?" Yui asked scared by the sight of all the blood. She looked over at the surprisingly still sleeping Kyoko, she had found her answer.  
>Yui put the pieces together in her head and muttered "Oh."<p>

The dark haired girl walked over to her table, grabbed some tissues and handed them to Chitose.

"Thank you Yui-San." the silver haired girl said gratefully. 

Yui then walked over and put one hand on Akari's back and lifted her up some. "Common." Yui helped her red headed, still half asleep friend up and walked her to the wash room.

Back in the living room Ayano struggled to get free from Kyoko's sleeping grasp. When she finally managed to get out of the blonde's arms and her sleeping bag she looked over at Chinatsu who still seemed to be figuring out what happened. She the glanced over at Chitose who had a tissue on her nose.

"Chitose?" Ayano asked her childhood friend.

"Ey?" The silver haired girl responded.

"What happened?" Ayano was confused because although she was woken up by Akari's high pitched scream she wasn't able to see what happened because Kyoko's grasp around her had been too strong for her to break free.

"Magic!" Chitose said looking up, remembering the sight she had seen moments ago. "...then... well... blood." the glasses wearing girl added. 

Ayano looked at her friend, confused. Then saw Yui helping Akari into the wash room. "Oh." she muttered, figuring out what had happened.

"I feel so bad." Chitose said to Yui after she walked out and shut the washroom door.

"Don't worry about it." Yui said rather cheerfully. "She's gunna take a shower and she'll be fine."

"That's a relief..." Chitose said, still feeling rather guilty.

A short silence filled the room.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud snore came from a still sleeping Kyoko.

"She's hopeless..." Yui muttered sourly. 

"Think I should wake her?" Ayano asked the group of girls.

"No!" Yui and Chinatsu said at once.

"We don't need Chitose getting... the wrong idea... again" Chinatsu said.

"Let's just make breakfast." Yui said walking Chitose to the kitchen, and away from her fantasies main characters.

"It's for the best." Chitose told her childhood friend, but also herself.

"Right." Ayano said sweat dropping and following the pink haired girl into Yui's kitchen.

The 4 girls cook a nice pancake breakfast. A large stack of chocolate chip ones, but also a slightly shorter stack of plain for Chitose, because she can't have chocolate, or... bad things will ensue. They set Yui's table and prepared the plates. Just as Chinatsu set the last cup of apple juice on the table they heard the shower in the washroom turn off.

Yui then walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it gently. "Oi, Akari-Chan, breakfast is ready."

"Food!" Kyoko said happily sitting up quickly in Ayano's sleeping bag.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Yui said cutely to her childhood friend. 

"Good morning!" The blonde replied with a yawn and stretched her arms high above her head.

"Sleep well?" asked Yui walking over towards the blonde.

"You bet!" Kyoko said pointing her thumbs up.

Yui reached down and took her friend's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Well, that's good."

Just then Yui felt something touching her arm. She turned her head to see her girlfriend standing next to her. Chinatsu quickly grabbed Yui's hand and held it tight, as if the pink haired girl were claiming her property.

"So what's for breakfast babe?" Kyoko said calmly to Yui.

"Well we made p-" Yui was cut off by her girlfriend's lips pressing hard on her's. Chinatsu was clearly jealous of how easily Kyoko could talk to Yui in such a manner. So, staking claim to her girlfriend, the pink haired girl put her tongue in Yui's mouth and held her head to hers so she wouldn't break away.

Everyone stared at the couple, especially the silver haired girl that had blood dripping from her nose.

Finally Chinatsu broke the kiss, leaving her girlfriend dazed in confusion.  
>"Why'd you do that?" asked Yui after a moment, still slightly confused, but not mad.<p>

Chinatsu looked up at Yui and said simply "Because I love you, silly."

"Oh." Yui turned her attention back to the blonde. "pancakes." she told her friend.

"Great!" Kyoko said, walking over to the table, unfazed.

"Okay everyone!" Yui announced. "Go ahead and eat!"

Chinatsu and Yui were still on the other side of the room. The pink haired girl went to walk to the table but her arm was caught by her girlfriend. "I love you too." Yui said to her before leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

Chinatsu smiled at her girlfriend before walking over to the table. Yui turned and walked over to the washroom door. "Almost done?" the dark haired girl asked the red head who was inside.

"Yup!" called the red head. Akari then opened the door and walked out and joined everyone at the table for breakfast.

While everyone was enjoying the pancakes, Kyoko said "I think we need to play another round of truth or dare!"

Ayano glared at her. Yui looked at Chinatsu uneasily, Chinatsu returned the look. Akari thought about it with her index finger pressed on her bottom lip. Chitose just smiled and said "Let's do it!"

"Chitose said we could, so we are!" Kyoko proclaimed happily.

"Oh boy..." Yui muttered.

"Do we have to?" Chinatsu wined.

"Yes!" Said Kyoko answering the pink haired girl.

The girls finished their breakfast and made their way into Yui's living room.

"One more round." Yui told the blonde. "Then you leave."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Kyoko said "and besides Ayano-San and I have a date to get to today!"

Ayano reached over and hit the blonde in the back of the head. "It's not a date!"

"Study DATE!" Kyoko said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Study!" Ayano shouted.

"Date!" Kyoko shouted back.

"It's not a d-" Ayano was cut off by the sight of her childhood friend. Chitose had another nose bleed. "I'm sorry." Ayano told her silver haired friend.

"No, it's fine! Trust me." Chitose said happily.

"Here." Akari handed a tissue to Chitose. 

"You're always prepared Akari-Chan, thank you." Chitose said gratefully taking the tissues.

The six girls sat around Yui's coffee table in her living room. They all sat in the same circle as last time. But Chinatsu seemed a little closer to her girlfriend, practically on top of her, but Yui didn't mind.

"Let's begin!" Kyoko said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Akari said, happily taking the box from her friend. She reached in and pulled out a slip of paper that read:

_Dare! Don't wear a shirt for the rest of the game!_

"No way!" Akari stated throwing the slip of paper of the ground.

"Aww, common Akari, you gotta play!" wined Kyoko.

"No, that's a dumb dare!" Akari pouted.

"Ah, just do it!" Kyoko said impatiently "It's not like you got anything to see anyways!"

Akari stared at her childhood friend sourly, not sure how exactly to respond to that. "Whatever." Akari said turning around a pulling her small yellow shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor, revealing her small white bra underneath.

"There was now that so hard?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes… I'm not turning around until the games over." Akari responded bitterly.

"Fine, fine." Kyoko said. "Your turn Chitose." The blonde slid the box close to the silver haired girl.

"Okay!" Chitose reached in and pulled out her slip:

_Dare! Kiss the person to your left!_

Chitose turned her head and looked at her childhood friend. There was an awkward silence in the room. Chitose made a slightly weird face then leaned into her friend. Just then there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Ayano said jumping up and running for the door, leaving her silver headed friend relieved.

"Ahhh! Don't open that door!" Akari said picking up her shirt and running to hide in the washroom.

Ayano opened the door to reveal a girl, similar in appearance to Chitose.

"Chizuru, what are you doing here?" Chitose asked still sitting on the floor.

"Grandmother wants you home." Chizuru stated calmly.

"Oh… okay." She turned her attention towards Yui. "Thanks for having me, but it looks like I have to go."

"It was nice having you." Yui said. "Maybe next time, you would like to come?" she asked Chizuru.

"Maybe." Chizuru said looking bitterly at Kyoko, who was watching Ayano fiddle with her hair. The twins made their way out into the hallway and started for the stairs.

"Okay then." Yui said. "Have a good walk home you two." Yui said waving them goodbye.

"Thanks again." Chitose called.

"It was no problem." Yui called back. After that Yui shut the door and joined the other girls back in her living room. "Do you wanna keep playing?" Yui asked her blonde friend.

"No!" Kyoko said grimly.

"No?" Chinatsu asked.

"That's what I said." Kyoko responded. "I'm not risking something like that ever again."

"Something like what?" Chinatsu asked.

"Uhh…Nothing. Just forget it." She smiled at Chinatsu.

Chinatsu awkwardly smiled back. "Okay then…"

"Well, me and _my_ Ayano better get headed out too." Kyoko said.

"_Your Ayano?"_ Ayano asked angrily.

"Yep!" Kyoko said smiling.

Ayano glared at her. "I do need to study…"

"Good, then let's get going! The blonde said. Turning her attention to Yui, she said "It was fun! Thanks!" She ran over and locked her arms around Yui, who attempted to return the hug but couldn't because it was cut short because Chinatsu had pulled Kyoko off her.

Blushing slightly, Yui walked the two girls to the door. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you. It was really fun!" Ayano said politely.

"Next time needs more Rum Raisin Ice cream!" Kyoko said dumbly.

"Dooly noted." Yui said waving them good bye as they walked for the apartment stairs.

"They're all finally gone!" Yui said walking back into her apartment and dropping on her couch next to her girlfriend.

"I noticed…" Chinatsu said, her gaze locking with Yui's.

Without a word the girls were making out on the couch. Chinatsu kissed passionately, running her fingers through Yui's short dark hair. They broke for a second, exchanged "I love yous" and then continued. Yui gently lifted the bottom of Chinatsu's shirt, her arm slid up the back and her fingers fiddled with Chinatsu's bra, to Chinatsu's surprise, as well as Yui's.

Yui couldn't do it, so she broke their kiss and looked up at her girlfriend. "I just want to be sure… are you okay with this?"

"Of course I-" Chinatsu was cut off by the squeaking of the front door. Both girls quickly turned their head to see their red headed friend standing by the door, her bag in her hand, with an awkward expression on her face.

"I'm… just gunna go home…" Akari said with a slight wave.

The other two girls waved back awkwardly.

"B-bye… sorry." Akari said slipping out the door.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the couple that was on the couch.

"I forgot she was still here."

"Me too"

XXXXXXXXXX

Alright guys! How was that ending? Pretty awkward. I hope you liked it! Read and Review!


	14. Let's Get Married!

Wow… it's been a long time… but enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

After that awkward interruption, Yui became extremely embarrassed so she decided to just snuggle with her girlfriend. "No need to take things so fast." she thought to herself.

Yui was laying face up on the couch, her head propped up on a pillow. Chinatsu was lying on top on her, her head resting on Yui's chest. The dark haired girl's arms were wrapped around her girlfriend. Chinatsu's arm was up above her head wrapped around the back of Yui's neck.

"Can I tell you something?" Chinatsu asked.

"Of course." Responded Yui.

"This is how I always pictured it."

"Pictured what?"

"Pictured us..." said Chinatsu blushing.

"Oh..." Yui tried to think of something like that to tell Chinatsu but came up short. "I love you." Was all she managed to say.

"I love you too Yui!" Chinatsu giggled then got really quiet. "Yui?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"M-ma-marry you!" Exclaimed Yui. "You can't be serious!"

Chinatsu sat up on Yui. "So you don't want to marry me?" She seemed angry.

"No, you got it all wrong." Yui said realizing this could lead somewhere bad. "I want to marry you. I just don't want to be married right now; we're too young to be thinking like this."

Chinatsu sighed. "Well yeah... but it'd be nice to be engaged..."

"Engaged?" Exclaimed Yui.

"Yeah, you know that thing people are before they actually get married." Chinatsu said daydreaming...

xxxxxChinatsu's Fantasyxxxxx

"Chinatsu-Chan... I love you so much it hurts... I want to be with you forever! So..." Yui took Chinatsu's hand and dropped to one knee, reached in her pocket and pulled out a small box. She gave the box a quick flick and it opened up, revealing a beautiful, shiny, new, silver banded, ruby engagement ring. "Will you marry me? Please."

"Oh Yui! Of course I will!" Exclaimed Chinatsu.

"Great." Said Yui standing up and slipping the ring on her finger. "Then let's go live our new happy life together!"

xxxxxEnd Fantasyxxxxx

"Chinatsu? Chinatsu!" Yui said waving her hand in front of her girlfriend's face.

"Huh? What?" Chinatsu said coming back to Earth.

"Is that what you want? To be engaged?" Yui asked.

"Well, yeah." Chinatsu said sheepishly.

"Okay I'll go ring shopping next weekend." Yui said folding her arms behind her head and lying back down.

"What?" Said Chinatsu.

"I said I'll go ring-"

"No, did you mean it?"

"Yes! I don't like saying things that I don't mean."

"So we're getting married?" Ask Chinatsu.

"Yup, if that's what you want." Yui smiled at her. "I'd do anything to make you happy." she said brushing Chinatsu's hair back and resting her hand on her cheek. "You're so beautiful..."

All Chinatsu could do was smile and blush at the things Yui was saying to her. They made her heart flutter with joy. 

"Say, don't we have a date today?" Asked Yui coolly.

"If you still want to do it." Said Chinatsu lying back down on her girlfriend.

Yui took her hand and started playing with Chinatsu's hair casually.

"Yeah, it could be fun."

"Okay!" Said Chinatsu excitedly. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Yeah." Said Yui sitting up, but keeping Chinatsu in her arms. "I gotta take a shower."

"Okay" Said Chinatsu.

"You can take one when I'm done." Yui told her. "I think I have that hair spray you said you liked. Cherry Blossom, right?"

"Yeah!" Said Chinatsu happily.

"Yeah they had this sale thing so I have a bunch of Cherry Blossom products now." Yui laughed.

"That's why you've smelt especially good these past couple weeks!" Giggled Chinatsu.

"Thanks." Yui said giving a small smile.

"Anything for you Yui." Chinatsu said leaning in and giving her a gentle, light kiss on the lips, leaving Yui wanting more.

"One more?" She asked before her girlfriend's face got too far away from her's.

"Of course." Chinatsu said leaning back into her girlfriend and kissing her once more softly on the lips. 

Yui reached up with both her hands and caressed Chinatsu's face, pulling her into the kiss for a little while longer. Once Yui released the pink haired girl she thruster herself into her girlfriend's arms.

"Where is all of this coming from?" Asked Chinatsu, cutely, yet seriously.

"All of what?" Asked Yui still clinging to the front of the pink haired girl.

"This." Chinatsu said gesturing to what Yui was doing.

"Oh... it's just...I just... really... I really like being with you." Yui said blushing wildly.

"Oh." Said Chinatsu smiling. "I really like being with you too." Chinatsu tipped her head down and kissed the top of Yui's head.

After a while of holding each other Yui decided they needed to start getting ready. So she instructed Chinatsu to stay put and watch TV. Handing the remote to her girlfriend, Yui leaned down gave her a kiss gently on the lips and headed for her room.

She grabbed her fresh clothes: An all white, nice, collared T-shirt and black pants. She also grabbed fresh undergarments and headed to the washroom. She quickly showered, shaved, and washed her hair. She came out of the washroom to find Chinatsu flipping through an old scrap book.

"Yui?" Chinatsu asked waving for her girlfriend to come look at something. "Were you ever... with Kyouko? I won't be mad, I just want to know."

Yui sighed, and kneeled next to Chinatsu. She grabbed both of the pink haired girl's hands and held them high above her head. Yui gently laid Chinatsu on the floor and kissed her multiple times, each time more tenderly than the last. "No." Yui said before kissing her again. "You are the only gir- person, I've ever been with." She finished with another tender kiss and lifted herself off of her girlfriend who popped up after and glomped her girlfriend.

"Yui! You are the best girlfriend ever! I love you so much." Chinatsu exclaimed rubbing her face against Yui's.

"You're pretty great yourself, Chinatsu-Chan. I love you too." Yui said as she was being glomped.

Chinatsu stopped and pecked Yui on the lips. "Okay, I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Chinatsu got up and headed to the washroom. Yui read her manga on her couch as her girlfriend showered.

"I'm in Yui's shower!" Thought Chinatsu hopping around inside the shower. "It just feels like Yui in here!" Chinatsu quickly showered and was out in less than eight minutes, not wanting to miss a second of being with Yui.

She stepped out of the washroom wrapped in a towel and her long pink hair covering her shoulders.

"Come here." Yui said motioning for Chinatsu to follow her to her bed room. "I laid some stuff out on the bed for you, pick whatchya like." Yui said leaving Chinatsu alone in her room to get dressed.

Chinatsu put on Yui's white underwear with a small purple bow in the front and matching bra. She decided one a yellow t-shirt with white lining for her shirt. She grabbed a pair of Yui's slightly baggy jeans and put them on; they didn't seem to look right on her, so she changed into a pair of blue jean shorts. 

Chinatsu liked the way she looked and felt in Yui's clothes. She loved how they all had a hint on Yui and Cherry Blossom laundry soap to their smell. She fixed her hair up in its usual fashion and then quietly made her way back out to the living room to find her girlfriend reading on the couch. She took a minute, and looked at her. "Come here." Chinatsu said after staring at Yui for a good 20 seconds or so.

"What is it?" Asked Yui as she approached her girlfriend.

Chinatsu took Yui's hand and lead her to the bed room. The pink haired girl led her girlfriend to the bed and sat her down. "I think it's time we had the talk." said Chinatsu with a sigh, sitting down next to her.

Yui felt her stomach tighten. "Well... where do you want to start?" Yui asked blushing slightly.

"Well I guess I just want to know if you want to." Chinatsu said looking at the floor.

"Oh..." Muttered Yui.

"Do you? Cause I would if you wanted to..."

"Uhh... I... I don't think it's a good idea..." Said Yui looking at her hands.

"Can I ask why?"

"Yeah..." Yui said. "I just think you're too young."

"I'm too young? Or we're too young?"

"We're too young." Yui stated.

"If we were older... would you want to?"

"Sure." Said Yui.

Chinatsu sighed. "I wish we were older."

"Don't wish your life away." Yui said standing up. "Can we continue this discussion tonight? I don't want us to be late for the movie."

"Okay." Chinatsu said following Yui to her apartment door. "Its getting chilly out, do you want to borrow this?" Yui asked holding up a blue sweatshirt.

"Yeah, thanks." Chinatsu said taking it and pulling it over her head, messing up her hair a little. Yui giggled and fixed it for her. Yui looked into her girlfriend's big blue eyes and the leaned in and gave her a kiss then pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?" Chinatsu asked, slightly confused, but loving it all the same.

"I just love you so much." Yui said, her voice cracking a bit as she spoke.

With her arms still wrapped around Yui's waist, Chinatsu said "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You're amazing." 

Yui laughed "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would. I'd go as far as you wanted me to go." Chinatsu said somewhat sexually.

Yui giggled awkwardly, releasing her girlfriend and grabbing her black zip up hoodie. "Let's get going." She motioned for Chinatsu to walk out first. Once they were both out Yui made sure the door was locked and she had the key. They headed down the apartment stairs and out to the sidewalk, hand in hand, fingers laced. It was getting dark, so it was about 6:00pm. They walked like a couple down the sidewalk, the whole way there. Yui didn't complain once, which Chinatsu found relieving.

As they approached the theater Yui turned to her girlfriend and asked "Which movie do you want to see? Anything you want, and it's on me."

Chinatsu thought for a moment. "What show do you think will have less people?"

"She must not like crowds." Yui thought to herself. "Well there's that one, I haven't heard much about it." Yui said pointing to a large poster for it.

"Okay then, let's see that one." Chinatsu said grasping Yui's arm.

"Okay, you stay here; I'll go get our tickets." Yui said, wanting to give her a kiss but not wanting to embarrass herself, so she just walked away.

Chinatsu watched her girlfriend for as long as she could see her. She was standing there, waiting for the return of her significant other when a sudden thrust hit her back and wrapped its arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXX

So guy how was it? The actual date is coming up next, or is it?


	15. Toshinou Kyoko!

Hey guys! I know this update is really overdue... and I'm sorry for that. But here you go, another chapter! I saw the trailer and new OP and figured I better get it out before the second season starts of on the second of July! And it looks like we might actually get to see some couples form! I'm so pumped! Alright, enough fangirling, here's chapter… uh like 15? I honestly have lost count. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh!" Chinatsu yelled turning around quickly. "Toshinou Kyoko! I'll kill you!" Chinatsu yelled when she figured out who it was.

"Aww, you wouldn't do that to me Chinatsu-Chan!" Kyoko said waving the suggestion of death away.

"Wanna bet..." Chinatsu said under her breath.

"What was that Chinatsu-Chan?"

"Oh nothing."

"Oh okay! So where's your girly friend? Hmm?" Kyoko asked looking around for Yui.

"Why do you care?" Chinatsu said turning around, somewhat angrily.

"Cause she's my best friend!" Kyoko said happily and loudly.

"You've never… done anything with Yui right?" Chinatsu asked, her voice a bit shaken.

"Uh!" Kyoko was caught off guard by the question. "Nope, she's all new, just for you." Kyoko stuck her thumb up and smiled at Chinatsu.

"Brand new?" Chinatsu asked.

"Yup! She's never even had a boyfriend, let alone a girlfriend. You're her first Chinatsu-Chan! Congrats!"

"Oh... okay!" Chinatsu smiled widely.

"Awww you're so cute!" Kyoko said glomping her.

"Get off of me!" Chinatsu said between breathes. "I'm spoken for!"

Kyoko just laughed and continued.

xxxxxmeanwhilexxxxx

"Yes, two tickets please." A certain dark haired girl said handing some money to a woman behind a glass window. "Thank you." Yui said taking the tickets from a lady in the booth. 

The dark haired girl was making her way back to Chinatsu when someone bumped into her, causing her to drop the tickets on the ground. "Jerks..." Yui said under her breath. She squatted down to pick them up when two more tickets fluttered down in front of her face. She picked them up along with hers, intending to give them to the person who dropped them. When she got to her feet she looked and about 5 feet away from her she saw Ayano punching a guy wearing a white t-shirt and baggy black pants who was much bigger than her in the face.

"Touch me again and see what happens!" Ayano yelled giving the guy a shove away.

"Ayano?" Yui said extending her hand out that was holding the tickets she had dropped.

"Yui-san." Ayano said with slight surprise. "Thank you." she said taking the tickets. "That guys a real jerk." Ayano said as the two girls walked towards where Chinatsu and Kyoko were.

"Yeah." Agreed Yui with a small laugh. "I thought you and Kyoko were supposed to be studying? Is she with you?"

"Uhh... were gunna... see a movie instead..." Ayano said blushing furiously. "We already tried studying."

"Yeah? And how did that go?" Asked Yui, giggling into her fist.

"It was definitely interesting." Ayano said holding her head in her hands and blushing wildly.

The two girls made their way through the crowed to see Kyoko glomping a struggling Chinatsu.

"Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu yelled, getting away from Kyoko and running into her girlfriends arms. "Don't leave me along ever again!" The pink haired girl snuggled her face into Yui's chest, causing Yui's face to turn a bit red.

Petting her girlfriend's head, Yui looked over to Kyoko. "I think I found your… date?" She through a quick glance at Ayano.

"Date!" Ayano yelled, her face beet red.

"Yeah" Kyoko said to Yui. "Thanks for finding her, she likes to get herself into trouble just so I have a reason to show up around her. It's quite pathetic actually." She smiled her goofy smile at a still blushing Ayano.

"Date?" Ayano asked again.

"Come on sweetie." Kyoko said taking Ayano's arm in hers and parading them to the theater. "Bye Yui!" Kyouko called as she marched a struggling Ayano away. "Bye Chinatsu-Chan!" Kyoko waved and blew a kiss to the pink haired girl.

Chinatsu scowled at the back of Kyoko's head. Yui smiled at her and gave a slight laugh. "Calm down." She said in her mature sounding voice as she stroked the top of Chinatsu's head. "Ready to go see the movie?"

"Yes!" Chinatsu said happily, taking Yui's hand in hers. The two girls made their way into a small dark theater and found that it was completely empty. "No one's here."Chinatsu said quietly. Something tightened in her stomach, giving her a sudden lust. "Yui-senpai…"

"Yeah?" Yui said looking down at her girlfriends face. "What is i-" Before Yui could even realize what was happening, she found herself pushed up against a wall with Chinatsu's hand holding her tight up against it. Chinatsu's blue eyes looked deep into Yui's chocolate brown ones. "Uhhh" was all Yui could say before Chinatsu's lips were on here's. Chinatsu couldn't help but feel Yui's lips form a smile while being pushed up against her own. The pink haired girl released Yui from her grip and allowed her hands to travel up her neck some. The dark haired girl just moved her hands so they rested nicely on her girlfriend's hips.

All of a sudden Chinatsu was hit in the back of the head. "Ouch!" she yelled, breaking the kiss.

"Get a room!" Said a familiar blonde.

Chinatsu was about to launch a full on attack at Kyoko just as she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder and she melted like butter under a heating lamp. "Go sit." Yui instructed. Giving one last glare at Kyoko Chinatsu went down to find two seats for her and her girlfriend, not that it was going to be too hard.

"Why are you even here?" asked Yui to Kyoko.

"Same reason you're here." The blonde said happily.

"What do you-" just then Ayano walked in and thrusted a huge bucket of popcorn into Kyoko.

"Thank you!" Kyoko said, with her goofy smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah, well next time bring your own money!" The purple haired girl said slightly agitated.

"So that means there will be a next time!"

"What? No, no that's not what I-"

"Hey Yui! Look Ayano wants to go on another date with me after this one!"

"Shut up!" Ayano grabbed the bucket of popcorn from Kyoko and slammed it down over the blonde girl's head.

XXXAt the Ikeda houseXXX

"Stop bleeding!" Chizuru yelled at her twin sister.

"I can't help it!" Chitose yelled. "Can't you feel it?"

"No! Where are the tissues?"

"I don't know! I can't find them!"

"Well hurry up and find them! You're getting blood all over dinner!"

XXXBack at the theaterXXX

"Hey, fighting isn't gunna solve anything." Yui said coolly trying to calm Ayano down.

Kyoko lifted the bucket from her head and smiled. "Fighting? Who's fighting? This is just how Ayano-Chan flirts."

With that said Ayano just walked away and sat down in one of the seats, steaming and blushing furiously.

"Good work Romeo…" Yui said blankly at Kyoko.

"Aww she'll get over it as soon as we start making out." Once more Kyoko's grin came back.

"I'm sure.." Yui said leaving it at that and walking down the aisle to her girlfriend who had been watching the whole thing unfold and was laughing into her hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alright, so that had quite a bit of AyanoxKyoko… but hey! Everybody loves them so why not work with it! You'll be sure to see more ChinatsuxYui in the next chapter as we see how the rest of the date unfolds.

In other new: It's coming! Super soon! Who else is pumped! I know I am! Have you heard the new theme song? I'm amazing! I love it!

Leave me a review? Please? They make me super happy! Oh yes! And I know I still have to write the AkanexTomoko thing. But here's another little thing I want to do! So just let me know if you want to know what went on with Kyoko and Ayano during "studying." Alright, I'm done! Bye! Review!


End file.
